You fixed my heart
by exolighteu
Summary: Ketika Sehun ingin sekali mengakhiri hidupnya yang menurutnya sudah tidak berarti lagi karena ia telah kehilangan separuh dari jiwanya, Sehun di pertemukan dengan Luhan yang memberikan secercah cahaya harapan bagi Sehun. YAOI - HUNHAN. {CHAP 6 IS UP}
1. It's The Day

_**{ This FF is Belong to me, exolighteu. Meanwhile all the cast is belong to God and their parents. The story idea is pure my imagination, if you find another fic that may be some coincidence. I never copy-paste this FF from anyone or amywhere else. Please do not copy-paste this FF and claim this FF as yours withput my permission, thanks. xoxo }**_

_**{ FF ini adalah milik saya, exolighteu. Sementara semua peran milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka. Ide cerita ini adalah murni imaginasi saya, jika kamu menemukan fanfic lain yang seperti ini mungkin itu adalah ketidak sengajaan. saya tidak pernah mengcopy-paste ff ini dari orang atau tempat lain. Harap jangan copy-paste FF ini dan mengklaim FF ini milik Anda tanpa izin saya, terima kasih. xoxo }**_

**_Haaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Aku kembali dengan FF HunHan baru._**

**_Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian yang minta Sequel buat FF Secrets. Sequel itu udah aku tulis, tapi masih dalam tahap proses pemikiran yang amaaat rumit(?)_**

**_Jadi kemungkinan FF itu bakal aku share nanti._**

**_Sebagai gantinya, aku post FF HunHan inii. Semoga kalian suka yaaaaaaaa :3_**

**_Langsung aja cekidoooootttt_**

* * *

Sehun menggenggam erat cangkir kopinya. Bukan karena takut cangkir itu jatuh atau apa, ia menggenggam cangkir itu dengan erat untuk meluapkan kekesalannya yang tidak bisa dibendung itu.

Café yang ramai itu terasa seperti neraka bagi Sehun ketika ia baru saja selesai mendengarkan penjelasan dari pacarnya, Krystal Jung.

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Krystal dengan nada bersalah.

Krystal baru saja menjelaskan pada Sehun tentang rencana perjodohannya dengan anak dari sahabat orang tuanya. Perjodohan itu menyebabkan hubungan Krystal dan Sehun harus segera di akhiri.

"Jadi selama ini kau berselingkuh di belakangku?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada datar, matanya menatap kea rah Krystal dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak berselingkuh! Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya padamu." Elak Krystal.

"Kau jalan bersamanya saat kau masih denganku! Apa namanya kalau bukan selingkuh huh?"

"Tidak, Sehun, dengarkan aku dulu-"

"Kalau kau memang mencintaiku seharusnya kau menolak perjodohan itu!" teriak Sehun.

Semua pengunjung Café itu menatap ke arah Sehun dan Krystal, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

"Sehun,maafkan aku." Kata Krystal. Ia sudah ingin menangis, Sehun memang tipe orang yang dingin tapi Sehun tidak pernah berteriak dan membentaknya seperti itu sebelumnya.

Sehun lelah dengan semua omong kosong Krystal. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf, karena aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu." Kata Sehun. Ia berdiri dari kursinya lalu sebelum pergi ia berkata, "Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku bersyukur karena tuhan tidak menjodohkanku denganmu, aku baru tau ternyata kau seperti ini. Menakjubkan." Gumamnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Krystal.

Krystal hanya bisa terdiam dan menangis di kursinya. Kata-kata Sehun sukses menusuk ke dalam hatinya yang paling dalam.

* * *

Sehun membanting pintu apartementnya dengan kesal. Ia tidak pernah menyangka semuanya terjadi seperti ini. Orang yang selalu bersamanya selama 7 tahun terakhir ini mencampakannya begitu saja. Perjodohan? Omong kosong macam apa itu.

Krystal dan Sehun sudah bersama sejak keduanya duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Mereka berada pada kelas yang sama, itulah sebabnya mereka berdua cepat akrab. Mereka selalu melewati semuanya bersama, susah, senang, masa-masa sulit semuanya mereka lewati bersama. Hingga mereka lulus sekolah dan melanjutkan ke Universitas, keduanya juga masuk ke Universitas yang sama. Sekarang ketika mereka berdua sudah lulus sebagai sarjana S1, Mereka selalu bermimpi untuk membangun sebuah keluarga yang harmonis nantinya. 7 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, mereka sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Tapi semuanya memang tuhan yang mengatur, mereka berdua tidak pernah tau kalau hubungan mereka akan seperti ini. Terutama Sehun, ia tidak menyangka kalau Kystal akan mencampakannya seperti ini. Akhir-akhir ini Sehun memang mengetahui kalau Krystal sering pergi dengan Suho. Suho adalah teman masa kecil Krystal yang baru pulang dari Amerika. Sehun berfikir, wajar jika mereka dekat, karena ya.. teman masa kecil yang tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun, pasti saling merindukan, bukan?

Tapi Sehun tidak pernah menduga jika kepulangan Suho ternyata bermaksud lain. Orang tua Krystal dan Suho ternyata sudah merencanakan perjodohan diantara keduanya. Sehun merasa dibodohi, ia melihat pacarnya sendiri berselingkuh di depan matanya.

Sehun masuk ke kamarnya dan mencabut semua foto-fotonya dengan Krystal yang ia gantung dengan seutas tali dan terpajang rapih di dinding kamarnya. Foto-foto itu kini berserakan dilantai. Sehun juga mengeluarkan foto krystal dari bingkai-bingkai yang terpajang lalu mengumpulkan semua foto-foto itu. Ia menyobek semua foto itu lalu memasukannya kedalam tempat sampah kaleng dan membakarnya.

"Selamat tinggal, kenangan pahit." Gumamnya pelan.

* * *

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa apartementnya. Ia baru saja tiba dari Beijing. Namja berumur 23 tahun itu baru saja pulang dari kampung halamannya untuk menjenguk ibunya yang sakit. Luhan merupakan anak satu-satunya dikeluarganya, ayahnya sudah meninggal, jadi ia satu-satunya orang yang bisa menambah penghasilan ibunya. Luhan tinggal di Korea karena ia fikir kehidupan di Korea lebih baik daripada di China, terlebih lagi di Korea ia mendapatkan pekerjaan yang menurutnya cukup untuk membiayai hidupnya dan ibunya yang tinggal di Beijing bersama Kakek dan Neneknya.

Luhan memeriksa ponselnya, ada sebuah pesan masuk dari sahabatnya, Xiumin.

_From: Xiumin_

_11:21 AM_

_**Lulu! Kau sudah kembali?**_

_Luhan tersenyum lalu segera membalas pesan tersebut,_

_To: Xiumin_

_11:22 AM_

_**"Sudah. Baru saja sampai." **_

_From: Xiumin_

_11:23 AM_

_**"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke Apartement mu!"**_

Luhan tertawa membaca pesan itu. Xiumin terdengar berlebihan karena apartemennya dan Luhan hanya terpisah oleh lantai. Xiumin adalah sahabat Luhan sejak ia duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Xiumin selalu baik pada Luhan, ia sering menolong Luhan saat Luhan kesulitan. Oh ya, pekerjaan Luhan sekarang pun bisa didapatkannya karena bantuan Xiumin. Luhan bekerja sebagai bartender di Bar tempat Xiumin kerja. Sebenarnya Bar itu adalah milik ayahnya Xiumin, tapi entah kenapa Xiumin lebih memilih menjadi bartender daripada menjadi CEO di perusahaan ayahnya.

Bel apartement Luhan berbunyi. Luhan segera beranjak untuk membuka pintu apartementnya. Xiumin berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum lebar. "Hey Lulu!"

"Masuklah.." gumam Luhan sambil membuka lebar pintunya. Xiumin mengangguk lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam Apartement Luhan.

"Bagaimana ibumu?"

"Baik-baik saja, ia hanya kelelahan." Jawab Luhan sambil berjalan ke arah dapur. "Kau tidak kemana-mana? Inikan hari sabtu." tanyanya sambil membuka kulkas.

Xiumin duduk di sofa lalu menggeleng, "Tidak. Malas."

Luhan mengangguk tanpa menjawab lalu kembali dengan dua kaleng cola di tangannya dan meletakannya di meja, "Stock terakhir." Gumamnya, lalu duduk di sofa yang lain.

"Belum belanja, eh?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Aku baru saja sampai."

Xiumin mengangguk lalu mengambil cola yang disediakan Luhan dan meminumnya.

"Xiumin," panggil Luhan. Xiumin menaikan alis, "Hm?"

"Nanti bar buka jam 5 sore, kan?"

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ini malam minggu, pasti ramai."

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan masuk kerja mulai malam ini."

Xiumin membulatkan matanya, "Apa? Kau bercanda? Bukankah kau baru saja sampai? Tidak perlu dipaksakan. Besok saja."

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi-"

"Aku mau mandi dan istirahat sebentar, lalu nanti segera ke Bar." Potong Luhan, lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Xiumin menghela nafas, _Luhan memang pekerja keras_. Batinnya.

* * *

Sehun melompat turun dari Bis. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul enam sore, Matahari sudah tenggelam. Sehun masih berjalan tanpa arah dengan menggemblok sebuah tas dipunggungnya. Ia bingung harus apa dan kemana. Ia membawa uang banyak dan kartu kreditnya. Ia butuh liburan atau semacamnya, untuk menghilangkan kegalauannya atas kepergian Krystal. Sehun terus berjalan dan berjalan hingga kakinya membawanya ke sebuah Bar, bar itu cukup besar dan mewah. Tiba-tiba saja suatu ide tersirat di otak Sehun.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam bar itu. Bar tersebut sangat ramai, banyak orang yang pergi kesana dengan pasangan mereka, membuat Sehun muak melihat itu semua. Ia memilih duduk di depan meja bartender. Seorang bartender menghampirinya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya bartender itu.

Sehun memperhatikan bartender itu dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. _Berapa usia bartender ini? Wajahnya terlihat seperti anak kecil._ batin Sehun.

"Hey, Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" ulang bartender itu. Sehun segera mengerjap, "O-oh? Ya. Tolong satu botol wine."

Bartender itu menaikan alisnya, lalu kali ini dia lah yang menatap Sehun dari atas sampai bawah. Sehun nengerutkan dahinya, heran dengan apa yang di lakukan bartender itu. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Bartender itu menggeleng, "Tidak. Hanya saja... berapa usiamu?"

"Usiaku?"

"Ya. Kau masih sekolah?"

Sehun mendengus pelan, "Wajahku memang terlihat muda. Umurku 21." jawab Sehun.

"Benarkah?"

Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Lagipula memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak boleh minum disini?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja—"

"Aku juga bayar. Jangan membeda-bedakan pembeli." Sela Sehun. "Sekarang lebih baik kau ambilkan pesananku sebelum aku memanggil HRD bar ini."

Bartender itu terdiam sebentar lalu akhirnya berbalik untuk mengambilkan sebotol wine untuk Sehun.

* * *

Lagi-lagi Luhan melirik ke arah anak muda yang sudah mabuk berat itu_. Ia bilang umurnya dua puluh satu, tapi wajahnya benar-benar masih terlihat seperti anak sekolah_. Batin Luhan. Namja itu sudah menghabiskan dua botol wine, dan ia sudah sangat mabuk sekarang. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam, bar sudah sepi karena sebentar lagi memang sudah waktunya untuk tutup.

"Hey, kau! Berikan aku satu botol lagi." pinta anak muda itu pada Luhan. Luhan menghampirinya, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

"Hah? Apa katamu? Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Kau sudah mabuk, lebih baik kau pulang. Lagipula ini sudah larut."

Namja itu menggebrak meja, "KAU FIKIR KAU INI SIAPA BISA MEMERINTAHKU SEPERTI ITU HUH?!"

Luhan menelan ludah ngeri lalu menghela nafas. Ia mengambilkan sebotol air mineral lalu memberikannya pada namja itu, "Ini, winemu."

Namja yang sudah mabuk berat itu langsung saja menenggak air mineral yang diberikan Luhan. Lalu ia melempar botol itu, "APA INI?! INI BUKAN WINE!"

"Hey! Ada apa ini?" tanya Xiumin yang tiba-tiba datang karena mendengar kegaduhan Luhan dengan namja itu.

"Astaga, Luhan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri Luhan. Luhan mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa."

Luhan kembali berpaling ke arah namja yang nabuk berat itu. Ia sudah tidak kuat berdiri, namja itu terkulai lemah di lantai. _Astaga, benar-benar menyedihkan._ fikir Luhan. Ia segera menghampiri namja itu lalu berlutut di sebelahnya.

"Hey, hey. Bangunlah, beritahu aku dimana rumahmu. biar kuantar." gumam Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi namja itu. Tapi namja itu hanya terdiam di tempatnya, matanya terpejam. Sepertinya ia tertidur karena kelelahan. Wajahnya berubah warna menjadi merah, mungkin karena terlalu banyak minum.

Luhan menghela nafas lalu berdiri, "Xiumin. Kau bawa mobil kan?"

Xiumin mengerjap, "e-eh? Ya. Kenapa?"

"Tolong aku membawa anak ini."

"Eh? memangnya kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja... aku kasihan meihatnya. Aku ingin membawanya ke Apartementku dulu."

Mata Xiumin melebar, "Apa?! kau gila? Kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya!"

"Oh, jadi aku hanya boleh menolong orang yang aku kenal?"

Xiumin terdiam. Kata-kata Luhan memang selalu sukses membuatnya bungkam.

Luhan kembali berlutut disebelah namja itu lalu menarik lengannya untuk mencoba mengangkatnya, "Xiumin, tolong aku!"

"B-baiklah!" Xiumin segera ikut berlutut dan menarik lengan namja itu.

* * *

Perlahan Sehun membuka matanya, sinar matahari yang menembus masuk ke kamarnya itu membuat tidurnya terganggu. Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya lebar. Ia memperhatikan ke sekeliling ruangan itu.

_Aku di apartement?_ batinnya. Ia kembali mengingat-ngingat kejadian semalam. Ia mabuk berat, ia tidak mengingat apapun. Sehun mencoba bangun tapi tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit yang dasyat menghantam kepalanya. "Ah." erangnya, sambil memegang kepalanya lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur.

Ada yang aneh, ada yang berbeda. Sehun tidak merasa kalau ini adalah kamarnya. Semuanya sangat berbeda. Letak jendela, lemari, dan, Oh! Sprei kasur ini. Sehun ingat sprei kasurnya berwarna biru karena ia memang menyukai warna biru. Tapi sprei kasur yang ia tiduri ini berwarna merah.

_Dimana ini? Hotel? Seseorang menculikku atau apa?_

Selagi Sehun memikirkan keadaannya sendiri, pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka. Seorang namja bertubuh mungil dengan rambut coklat dan wajah baby face berdiri didepan pintu. Ia melihat ke arah Sehun lalu tersenyum. "Sudah bangun rupanya."

Sehun berfikir sebentar. Sepertinya ia mengenal namja itu. Sehun memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana ia pernah melihat namja itu.

"Aku Luhan, bartender di bar yang kau kunjungi semalam." gumam namja itu.

Sehun membuka matanya cepat. _Oh ya! Bartender itu. Jadi.. dia membawaku pulang ke rumahnya?_ batin Sehun.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kepalamu pusing?" tanya Luhan sambil berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"O-oh.. Ya. Kepalaku sedikit sakit, tapi aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Sehun. Ia terlalu bingung untuk berkata-kata.

Luhan berhenti di sebelah ranjang Sehun lalu menggerakan tangannya untuk meraba kening Sehun. Mata Sehun melebar, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat ketika Luhan menyentuhnya.

"Tidak panas." gumam Luhan, lalu menarik tangannya dari kening Sehun. "Wajahmu juga sudah tidak merah, lebih baik kau mandi, ada beberapa pakaian di lemariku, pakai saja. Lalu keluarlah, Aku sudah siapkan teh dan sarapan." kata Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang diatur oleh ibunya.

Luhan tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar. Tapi ketika tangannya memegang gagang pintu, ia berbalik ke arah Sehun, "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong. Siapa namamu?"

"Aku? Aku.. Sehun. Oh Sehun."

Luhan mengangguk lalu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan melangkah keluar.

* * *

Luhan menoleh kearah pintu kamar tamu ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Sehun berdiri disana, ia mengenakan kaos mickey mouse milik Luhan, membuat Luhan tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa semua bajumu memiliki gambar kartun didepannya?" protes

Sehun, sambil berjalan ke arah Luhan yang duduk di meja makan.

"Baju-baju di lemari itu adalah baju yang sudah lama aku tidak pakai. Jadi, ya.. baju seperti itu semua." kata Luhan, masih terkekeh pelan.

Sehun duduk di depan Luhan, "Setidaknya yang ini berwarna hitam. Tidak terlalu buruk."

Luhan mengangguk setuju. Kaos mickey mouse itu memang terlihat cocok di tubuh Sehun.

"Oh, ya. Ini teh dan rotimu. Makanlah agar pusingmu hilang." gumam Luhan sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh dan sepotong roti.

Sehun menatap teh dan roti itu lalu menaikan alisnya, "Teh?"

"Ya, teh. Bagus untuk menghilangkan rasa pusingmu."

"Aku tidak suka teh."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "Tapi kau harus minum ini agar pusingmu hilang."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Bohong Sehun. Pusing di kepalanya memang sedikit membaik setelah mandi, tapi tetap saja ia terasa seperti melayang-layang.

"Jadilah anak baik dan minum." tegas Luhan. Tapi Sehun masih terdiam, hanya menatap cangkir teh itu. Luhan menghela nafas, "Aku sudah membuatkannya untukmu." gumamnya pelan dengan wajah memelas.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan tiba-tiba memelas itu jadi tidak tega. "Baiklah, baiklah." gumamnya. Lalu Sehun segera mengambil secangkir teh itu dan meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Mata Luhan berbinar senang melihat Sehun meminum tehnya. "Anak pintar."

Sehun memutar bola matanya lalu kembali meletakan cangkir kosong itu di meja, lalu berpaling ke arah sepotong roti panggang dan memakannya.

"Jadi, kau masih mau minum sampai mati?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menaikan alisnya bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti tidak ingat, semalam saat kau mabuk, kau selalu berkata, 'Aku ingin minum sampai mati, aku ingin minum sampai mati.'" gumam Luhan sambil menirukan gaya Sehun.

Sehun ingat. Memang itulah tujuannya masuk ke bar itu. Ia ingin minum sampai mati. Melupakan semua masalahnya dan sakit hatinya. Tapi ia tidak sadar jika ia mengatakan itu semua. Well, ia mabuk. Wajar saja Sehun tidak tau apa yang dilakukannya saat ia berada dibawah alam sadarnya.

"Aku berkata seperti itu?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Ya. Dan kau terlihat menyedihkan sekali. Wajahmu merah, kau sempoyongan, dan kau juga menangis."

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia tidak pernah tau kalau sakit hati bisa

membuatnya menjadi seperti orang idiot.

"Kenapa malah ketawa?" tanya Luhan bingung. Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa."

Sehun melihat kesekeliling apartement Luhan. Sebenarnya luasnya tidak lebih besar dari Apartement Sehun, tapi barang-barang di apartement Luhan lebih sedikit, membuat apartementnya terlihat luas.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Ya."

"Orang tuamu?"

"Di Beijing."

Sehun menaikan alisnya, "Beijing? Kau orang China?"

"Ya." Luhan berhenti sebentar, lalu melanjutkan. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Di Seoul."

Luhan membulatkan matanya,"Seoul?! Lalu.. kenapa kau ada di Incheon?!"

Sehun terdiam. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan. Terlebih lagi ia baru saja mengenal Luhan. Apa Luhan bisa dipercaya?

"Hanya... jalan-jalan." jawab Sehun singkat.

"Sendirian?"

"Ya, sendirian." Sehun terdiam, lalu mulai berfikir. Benar juga, ia

sendirian. Di Incheon. Jauh dari apartement dan orang tuanya. Setelah ini, kemana ia harus pergi? Menginap di Hotel atau semacamnya? Atau pergi lebih jauh lagi?

"Hey," Luhan menjentikan jarinya di depan wajah Sehun. "Kenapa melamun?"

Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali lalu menggeleng, "e-eh? Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?"

Sehun terdiam lagi, lalu sedetik kemudian ia menatap Luhan dengan serius. "Luhan."

"Apa?"

"Izinkan aku tinggal disini untuk sementara."

Luhan membulatkan matanya lebar, "APA?!"

"Kumohon, aku tidak tau harus kemana. Kumohon tolong aku.."

"KAU GILA?! AKU BARU SAJA MENGENALMU! MAKSUDKU—AKU BELUM MENGENALMU DENGAN PASTI!"

"Lalu kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

Luhan terdiam. Benar juga. Kenapa ia membawa Sehun ke apartementnya? "Aku hanya... kasian padamu."

"Luhan, dengar. Aku sendirian di sini dan aku tidak mengenal siapapun. Hanya kaulah satu-satunya harapan. Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku?"

"Tapi—"

"Aku akan membantumu membayar sewa apartement, aku tidak akan merepotkanmu."

"Bukan itu, hanya saja—"

"Aku juga bukan orang jahat. Jika perlu, kau boleh menahan kartu tanda pengenalku selama aku disini!—tunggu, tapi aku harus mem-foto copynya terlebih dahulu, untuk jaga-jaga."

"Astaga Sehun bukan itu, dengarkan a—"

"Aku tidak makan banyak jadi tidak perlu khawatir. Aku juga bawa uang banyak untuk membantumu membeli makanan, aku juga tidak terlalu buruk dalam memasak."

"Tunggu, deng—"

"Dan aku tidak Gay."

"Sehun—tunggu. Apa?"

Krik. krik. krik. Mereka berdua terdiam.

Sehun berdehem, "Okay, lupakan soal yang terakhir." katanya. "Intinya aku bukan orang jahat dan aku tidak akan merepotkanmu. Jadi, boleh aku tinggal disini?" tanya Sehun penuh harap.

Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. Astaga, Luhan paling tidak bisa menolak permintaan seseorang. Meskipun ia belum mengenal Sehun dengan baik, tapi sepertinya Sehun benar-benar bukan orang jahat.

Luhan menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Kau boleh tinggal disini."

"YEHET!" teriak Sehun senang.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat." kata Luhan lagi.

Seketika Sehun terdiam. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak boleh jorok, dan harus mengikuti peraturanku."

"Peraturan apa?"

Luhan berdiri lalu memukul meja. "Pertama! Jika kau ingin pergi dan aku tidak ada di apartement, kau harus mengunci pintu. Aku akan memberikanmu kunci cadangan nanti."

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku sudah tau hal it—"

"Kedua!" sela Luhan. "Kau harus memasak, dan membersihkan apartement ini dari hari Kamis sampai Sabtu."

"Apa?! Merapihkan apartement?"

"Keberatan?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan, "T-tidak.."

"Bagus. Dan yang ketiga, karena aku bekerja dari sore sampai malam, kau tidak boleh pulang terlalu malam. Sebelum aku pulang kerja, kau harus sudah ada disini."

Sehun mengangguk, "Lagipula aku belum ada rencana kemanapun. Ada lagi?"

"Yang terakhir." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata disipitkan,

"Jangan macam-macam."

Sehun menelan ludah lalu mengangguk, "Y-ya."

Luhan menepuk pundak Sehun sambil tersenyum, "Bagus."

Luhan mengambil kunci motornya lalu melemparkannya pada Sehun, "Apa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Aku belum belanja bulanan, antar aku ke supermarket sekarang." gumam Luhan sambil memakai jaketnya.

Sehun menghela nafas dengan malas, "Baiklah, aku juga harus membeli beberapa pakaian." gumamnya lalu berjalan ke kamar untuk mengambil jaketnya.

* * *

"Sehun kemarilah!"

"Bawa troli ini, aku ingin kesana sebentar."

"Apa rasa ini enak? Atau yang ini?"

"Sehun dorong trollinya cepat! Kenapa lama sekali"

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Luhan bisa menjadi se bawel dan se aktif ini. Daritadi ia hanya mendorong troli belanjaan sambil mengikuti kemana Luhan melangkah. Sementara Luhan sibuk memilih bahan-bahan makanan dan keperluan lainnya, Sehun justru memasukan beberapa snack ke dalam troli. Keripik kentang, coklat, jelly, dan yang lainnya.

Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan memasukan se kotak sabun ke dalam troli. "Sudah!" gumamnya. Lalu ia kembali mengecek trolinya. Dan keningnya berkerut ketika melihat banyak snack di dalam sana. "Rasanya aku tidak memasukan jelly ini…."

"Aku yang memasukannya." Kata Sehun.

"Astaga Sehun, kau ini sudah 21 tahun dan kau masih makan jelly?"

Sehun menaikan alisnya, "Memang apa hubungannya jelly dengan usiaku?"

"Usiamu itu sudah bisa dibilang dewasa. Orang dewasa tidak makan yang seperti ini." Gumam Luhan sambil mengambil se kotak Jelly dari dalam troli dan menunjukannya di depan wajah Sehun. "Lihat. Ada gambar robot di dalamnya. Ini untuk anak kecil."

Sehun menghela nafas lalu merebut jelly-nya dari tangan Luhan dan melemparnya kembali ke dalam troli. "Aku tidak perduli. Rasanya enak, hanya itu yang kutau. Jika kau tidak suka, kau tidak perlu memakannya. Lagipula belanjaan ini aku yang bayar, jangan banyak protes." Kata Sehun lalu mendorong troli belanjaan mereka ke arah kasir.

Luhan menaikan alisnya. _Sehun yang bayar?_

Luhan segera berbalik dan mengejar Sehun. "H-hey tunggu! Aku tidak memintamu untuk membayar belanjaan ituu! Sehun tunggu!"

Petualangan Sehun dan Luhan belum selesai. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berputar-putar di mall untuk membeli baju untuk Sehun.

"Sehun, yang ini?" gumam Luhan sambil menunjukan sebuah kemeja kotak-kotak. Sehun tertawa pelan, "Aku ini mencari kaos untuk dirumah, bukan untuk pergi." Gumamnya, lalu berjalan kea rah lain.

Luhan mempouts-kan bibirnya lalu meletakkan kembali kemeja itu. Sehun memilih beberapa T-shirt polos dan satu baju lengan panjang. Ketika selesai, ia segera menghampiri Luhan yang sedang berdiri di depan gantungan baju-baju sepasang.

Sehun terpaku sejenak. Melihat baju-baju yang dipajang itu mengingatkannya pada Krystal. Ia dan Krystal pernah membeli sepasang baju dengan tulisan yang cukup romantic. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. _Krystal bukan milikku lagi, ia masa lalu. Sadarlah Sehun, sadar._ Gumam Sehun pada dirinya sendiri

Sehun mendekati Luhan, "Aku akan bayar, tunggu disini sebentar ya." Kata Sehun. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Luhan menarik tangannya, "Tunggu sebentar. Kau harus beli baju itu!" gumam Luhan sambil menunjuk ke atas.

Sehun menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Luhan. Matanya membulat seketika. Sepasang baju dengan gambar Pororo dan Krong terpajang disana. Sehun menelan ludah,_ jangan katakan kalau Luhan_...

"Aku akan pakai yang bergambar Pororo dan kau yang Krong! Pasti bagus!" gumam Luhan semangat.

_Benar saja._ Batin Sehun. Ia sudah bisa menebak fikiran Luhan. Tapi, yang benar saja? Mereka berdua namja, dan memakai baju couple?

"Aku tidak mau, baju itu terlihat kekanak-kanakan!" tolak Sehun.

"Oh ayolah, itu tidak terlalu buruk. Itu terlihat bagus!"

"Tidak!"

"Sehun!"

"Tidak, Luhan, tidak!"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata disipitkan.

* * *

Lima menit kemudian, Sehun dan Luhan sudah mengenakan baju itu dan berjalan bersama. Luhan berjalan sambil tersenyum puas, sementara Sehun menutupi gambar krong yang terpampang di bajunya itu dengan plastic belanjaannya.

Pada akhirnya Sehun membeli baju itu. Karena apa? Luhan mengancamnya untuk tidak boleh tinggal di apartementnya. Sehun tidak mau masalah menjadi panjang, jadi ia memilih mengalah dan memebeli baju couple itu. Sehun kira masalahnya sudah selesai ketika ia membayar baju itu di kasir. Tapi ternyata, Luhan meminta agar Sehun memakai baju itu saat ini juga. Tentu saja Sehun menolak mentah-mentah. Tapi lagi-lagi Luhan mengancamnya, membuat Sehun tidak bisa berkutik. Akhirnya, disinilah Sehun dan Luhan, duduk di restoran dengan mengenakan baju couple bergambar pororo dan krong.

Luhan tersenyum senang, ia menahan tawanya melihat Sehun yang berusaha menutupi gambar krong di bajunya itu. "Bagaimana? Tidak terlalu buruk kan?" ledek Luhan.

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Bisakah kita makan dirumah saja? Aku tidak tahan. Orang-orang memperhatikan kita."

Luhan tertawa, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau terlihat cocok dengan baju itu, Monster jelly. Hahaha"

"Kita terlihat gay." Gumam Sehun pelan.

"Jangan asal bicara, pororo dan krong itu bersahabat. Bukan pacaran."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan mata yang disipitkan_. Untung kau cantik seperti yeoja, kalau tidak mana mungkin aku mau memakai baju couple seperti ini dengan sesama namja_. Batin Sehun.

Luhan yang ditatap seperti itu langsung menyentil kening Sehun.

"Aw. Yah! Kau ini kenapa?" erang Sehun sambil mengusap keningnya.

"Jangan memperhatikanku seperti itu." Gumam Luhan tajam.

Sehun mengela nafas, "Terserah." Gumamnya.

Tepat pada saat itu, pelayan dating membawakan makanan mereka. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, pelayan itu berlalu pergi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sehun. Boleh aku Tanya sesuatu?" kata Luhan sambil mengambil sepasang sumpit.

"Apa?"

"Kemarin malam, saat kau mabuk-mabukan… apa sesuatu terjadi padamu?"

Sehun yang sedang mengaduk jajangmyeonnya terdiam, lalu menatap Luhan. "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku.. oh, hm.. kau tau, kau terlihat…..tertekan?" gumam Luhan ragu. "Tapi, aku juga tidak tau, maksudku..baiklah, aku bingung. Lupakan." Kata Luhan pada akhirnya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, ia tau kemana arah pertanyaan Luhan. Ia pasti ingin menanyakan apa yang menyebabkan Sehun mabuk-mabukan kemarin malam.

"Sebelum aku menjawab, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Luhan menaikan alis, "Apa?"

"Kau pernah pacaran?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Tidak. Luhan tidak pernah pacaran. Ia bahkan tidak tau bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta pada seseorang.

"Tidak." Jawabnya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Kalau begitu, mungkin kau tidak akan mengerti perasaanku."

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti." Gumam Luhan polos.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Singkat cerita, aku di campakan oleh pacarku yang sudah bersamaku selama tujuh tahun."

Luhan terkejut. Meskipun ia tidak pernah merasakan patah hati atau semacamnya, tapi, ditinggal oleh seseorang yang sudah bersama kita selama itu pasti sangat menyakitkan. Luhan bisa mengerti kenapa Sehun terlihat begitu tertekan.

"Begitu ya.." gumam Luhan pelan.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Ya, begitulah." Ia kembali mengambil sumpitnya lalu melahap jajjangmyeonnya, "Dia dijodohkan dengan teman masa kecilnya." Kata Sehun.

Luhan hanya terdiam memperhatikan Sehun. Bahasa tubuh Sehun tiba-tiba berubah semenjak mereka membicarakan hal ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ditahan oleh Sehun.

"Dan kau tau apa? Dengan bodohnya aku melihat mereka berdua tertawa bahagia di depanku. Tanpa sedikitpun rasa curiga, aku membiarkan mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama." Lanjut Sehun. Tangannya mengenggam erat sumpit di tangannya. Mengingat-ingat hal ini membuat Sehun kembali kesal. Jika ia di beri kesempatan untuk bertemu Suho, Sehun besumpah ia akan menonjok wajah nya.

"Kurasa apa yang kau lakukan itu wajar." Gumam Luhan. "Aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu. Ditinggal seseorang yang kita sayangi memang menyakitkan."

Sehun mendengus pelan, "Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal itu jika kau saja belum pernah berpacaran?"

"Entahlah. Tapi menurutku sedih karena kehilangan itu wajar, tapi tetap saja kau tidak boleh sedih terlalu lama. Berfikirlah positif, mungkin tuhan punya seseorang yang lebih baik untukmu. Kau hanya harus berusaha, aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dari mantan pacarmu itu."

"Kau tau tujuh tahun itu bukan waktu yang singkat."

"Aku tau, tapi itu semua sudah berlalu. Tidak peduli seberapa lama kau menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, jika pada akhirnya dia memang bukan takdirmu, lalu kau bisa apa? Menjalani hidup sambil terus menerus mengenang semua masa lalu? Sementara masih ada masa depan yang menunggumu."

Sehun terdiam. Setiap kalimat yang di lontarkan Luhan memang benar.

"Aku yakin tuhan akan memberikan orang yang tepat untukmu. Entah siapa atau kapan. Tapi aku yakin itu pasti."

Sehun menghela nafas, "Tapi untuk saat ini, kurasa Krystal masih menempati ruang hatiku."

* * *

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**Hehee gimana FFnya? Seru gak? Disini Luhannya agak girly gituyaa haha. Kalian tau kartun pororo kan? Kalo gatau cari di google aja xD**

**Please fav, follow, and review. xoxo**


	2. Strange Feeling

_"KAU INI KEMANA SAJA HUH?! DUA HARI MENGHILANG TANPA KABAR!"_ teriak Kris, saat Sehun menghubunginya.

Sehun sontak menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya ketika ia mendengar Hyungnya itu mengomel. Ya, Sehun lupa untuk memberitahu siapapun tentang kepergiannya. Ia bahkan tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Maaf, aku lupa memberitahumu."

"Memberitahu apa huh?! Cepat kembali! Perusahaan ayah tidak ada yang mengurus bodoh!"

"Kris hyung, dengarkan. Aku tidak bisa kembali sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu tidak bisa?!"

"Aku..." Sehun terdiam sejenak ketika ia melihat Luhan keluar dari kamarnya.

Luhan menatap Sehun kemudian melambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan agar Sehun melanjutkan telponnya. Sehun mengangguk.

_"Sehun! Kau masih disana?"_

"E-eh? Ya, Hyung. Begini, aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang. Kau tau kan aku baru putus dengan Krystal."

_"APA?! KAU PUTUS DENGAN KRYSTAL?!"_ Teriak Kris, membuat Sehun kembali menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Ish kau ini. Tidak usah teriak-teriak, AKU TIDAK TULI!"

_"BAIKLAH, maaf. Aku hanya... terkejut. Maksudku, Bagaimana bisa?"_

Sehun menghela nafas lagi. Bahkan hyungnya saja tidak bisa percaya kalau ia putus dengan krystal.

"Takdir, hyung. Sudahlah, yang jelas aku tidak bisa kembali. Kau pasti mengerti keadaanku, kan?"

_"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi... bagaimana perusahaan ayah?"_

"Tolong gantikan posisiku."

_"KAU GILA?! Mengurus hotel sudah cukup melelahkan dan sekarang kau ingin aku menggantikan posisimu?! Kau ingin aku mati?!"_ omel Kris.

"Kalau begitu suruh Chanyeol, dia sekertaris yang bisa diandalkan. Kurasa dia bisa menangani perusahaan itu."

_"Kau ini seenaknya sekali kalau bicara. Ini perusahaan keluarga, Sehun. Kau tidak bisa memberikannya ke orang lain seenaknya."_

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang mengurus." gumam Sehun enteng.

_"SEHUN!"_

"Yang jelas aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang. Tolong mengerti perasaanku. Sampai jumpa." _tut. _Sehun memutuskan telponnya. Ia menghela nafas sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Luhan yang sedaritadi memperhatikannya dari dapur membuka suara. "Apa kau selalu begitu?"

Sehun menoleh, "Apa?"

"Berteriak ketika berbicara dengan hyungmu."

Sehun mendengus, "Hal itu sudah biasa." jawab Sehun acuh. "Lagipula umur kita berdua juga tidak terlalu jauh, jadi kami sudah seperti sahabat."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, "Pantas saja." katanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kau tidak ingin kemana-mana?" tanya Luhan sambil berjalan ke arah Sehun.

"Entahlah, aku bingung."

Luhan meletakkan kaleng colanya di meja lalu berbicara, "Kau tau, ada banyak tempat menarik incheon."

"Benarkah?"

Luhan nengangguk, "Ya. Pulau walmido, disana ada pantai yang indah dan juga taman bermain yang luas. Atau kuil di Jeondeungsa, dan yang menjadi favoritku adalah rumah yang ada di Drama Full House, kau tau kan?"

Sehun mengangguk. Ia hanya tau soal drama itu, tapi tidak pernah tau soal tempat-tempat yang Luhan sebutkan itu. Selama ini Sehun selalu sibuk mengurus perusahaan ayahnya, kalaupun jalan-jalan dengan Krystal, ia hanya makan di restoran atau semacamnya.

"Kalau begitu, temani aku jalan-jalan ke tempat-tempat itu?" gumam Sehun sambil tersenyum lima jari. Luhan tertawa, "Aku tidak bisa, aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku." Jawab Luhan, lalu meminum colanya. "Pergilah sendiri, pantai bisa membuat fikiranmu tenang."

Sehun menghela nafas berat, "Kalau pergi sendiri, bukannya fikiranku jadi tenang tapi justru aku akan menenggelamkan diriku di laut."

Seketika Luhan tersedak mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Yah! Jangan asal bicara."

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa lalu menutup matanya dengan lengan kirinya. "Aku tidak tau harus apa." gumamnya pelan.

Luhan yang melihat Sehun seperti itu jadi merasa kasihan. Ia ingin sekali menemani Sehun pergi jalan-jalan, tapi sayangnya ia juga harus pergi kerja. Tidak mungkin ia izin tidak masuk hanya karena ingin ber-rekreasi.

"Jika aku libur, aku akan menemanimu. bagaimana?" kata Luhan menawarkan.

Sehun menggeleng pelan, "Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja."

_Kling kling. _

Ponsel Sehun berbunyi, tanda pesan masuk. Ponsel yang ia letakan di meja itu dapat terlihat dengan jelas oleh Luhan. Dan pesan yang masuk itu langsung muncul di layar ponsel Sehun sehingga Luhan tidak sengaja membacanya.

_Kris Hyung_

_Hun, Barusan Krystal ke apartementku. Ia menitipkan sebuah kardus padaku. Ia bilang kau tidak ada di apartement jadi dia menitipkan kardus ini padaku. Harus ku apakan?_

Sehun belum membaca pesan itu. Ia masih terbaring disana sambil menutup wajahnya. Sepertinya ia tertidur, atau mungkin malas membuka pesan itu.

"Sehun, ada pesan." gumam Luhan, mencoba memberi tau Sehun.

"Hm." jawab Sehun singkat. Ia tidak tertidur, sepertinya hanya terlalu malas untuk bergerak.

Luhan menarik nafas lalu buka suara lagi, "Dari Kris Hyung. Hun, Barusan Krystal ke apartementku. Ia menitipkan sebuah kardus padaku. Ia bilang kau tidak ada di apartement jadi dia menitipkan kardus ini padaku. Harus ku apakan?" gumam Luhan membaca pesan yang muncul di layar ponsel Sehun itu.

Sehun yang mendengarkan Luhan langsung terbangun dan menyambar ponselnya. Dan memutuskan untuk menelpon hyungnya di banding membalas pesan tersebut. Sementara Luhan hanya mendecakan lidahnya melihat tingkah Sehun, _menyedihkan sekali_. fikir Luhan.

"Halo? Hyung? Kau serius Krystal menemuimu?" Tanya Sehun langsung ketika Hyungnya menjawab telponnya di ujung sana.

_"Ya, dia bilang kau tidak ada di apartementmu. Dia menanyakan kau dimana, aku hanya menjawab tidak tau, Setelah itu ia menitipkan sebuah kardus yang cukup berat padaku. Entah apa isinya, mungkin batu?"_ gurau Kris.

"Batu untuk dilemparkan padanya?" jawab Sehun sarkastik.

Luhan yang mendengarkan, langsung menaikan alisnya. _Bicara apa anak ini?_

"Hey, jangan begitulah." gumam Kris.

_"Lupakan. Buka saja kardus itu hyung."_

"Wow, wow, Kau memerintahku?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Baiklah, Biar ku ulang." Sehun berdehem, "Bersediakah kau untuk membukakan kardus itu untukku Kris hyung yang paling tampan?" gumam Sehun dengan nada sarkastik.

Kris tertawa, _"Kau terdengar menjijikan adikku sayang. Baiklah, akan kubuka. Tunggu sebentar."_

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa dengan malas. Luhan memperhatikannya lalu bertanya _"kenapa?"_ tanpa suara. Sehun hanya menggeleng.

_"Sehunnie~"_ suara Kris terdengar lagi.

"Astaga kris hyung hentikan itu! Aku merinding mendengarnya."

Kris tertawa lagi, _"haha, kau berlebihan. Aku sudah membuka kardusnya."_

"Lalu?"

_"Isinya hanya beberapa baju, jaket, foto-foto kau dan krystal, boneka, bunga, dan beberapa surat cinta."_

Sehun berfikir sejenak. Baju, jaket, boneka, bunga? Oh.. ya. Sehun baru ingat. Itu semua adalah barang-barang yang pernah ia berikan pada Krystal. Dan sekarang saat mereka putus, krystal mengembalikan semua barang-barang itu.

"Oh.. Begitu."

_"Lalu?"_

"Lalu apa?"

_"Lalu harus ku apakan semua ini?"_ tanya Kris.

"Buang atau bakar saja."

_"EH? Kau serius? Tapi barang-barang ini masih bagus."_

"Kau mau menyimpannya? Atau memberikannya pada pacarmu?"

_"Oh, bagaimana kau tau? Boneka beruang ini masih bagus, Tiffany pasti menyukainya."_

Sehun mendengus pelan. Dalam hati mengutuk hyungnya yang sangat tidak modal itu. Memberikan barang bekas pada kekasih, yang benar saja. -_-

"Terserah kau, tapi jika aku bertemu Tiffany noona dengan boneka itu, aku akan memberi tau dia yang sebenarnya." ledek Sehun.

_"Haha lucu."_ gumam Kris datar, _"Lagipula aku hanya bercanda."_

"cih. Kalau aku tidak berkata seperti itu kau pasti akan benar-benar memberikan boneka itu pada tiffany noona kan?"

_"Ish, sudahlah. Aku banyak urusan. Membuka kardus tidak penting ini sudah membuang lima belas menit waktuku yang berharga, kau tau?"_

"Ya, ya, terserah. Terima kasih hyung." gumam Sehun singkat, lalu memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

Luhan tiba-tiba tertawa, membuat Sehun menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak, lucu saja melihatmu berbicara dengan hyungmu." gumam Luhan di sela tawanya.

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar bingung harus apa sekarang. Jika ia hanya diam, ia pasti akan terus teringat oleh kenangan-kenangan masa lalunya dengan Krystal. Sehun ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dimana ia bisa bersenang-senang. Melupakan semua masalah-masalahnya.

Luhan diam-diam memperhatikan Sehun yang terdiam. _Ia melamun lagi,_ batin Luhan. Baru saja satu hari Sehun tinggal bersamanya, dan selama itu Luhan sering sekali melihat Sehun melamun. Entah apa yang di fikrkannya, tapi yang pasti masih berhubungan dengan mantan pacarnya itu. Luhan jadi merasa iba, ia ingin sekali menghibr namja yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Luhan berdehem, "Sehun." panggilnya.

Sehun menoleh, "hm?"

"Aku akan menemanimu jalan-jalan."

Sehun menaikan alisnya, "eh? Bukankah kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Kurasa aku bisa meminta izin pada Xiumin. Dan dia pasti akan mengerti."

"Xiumin?"

* * *

Xiumin hampir tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang ada di depan matanya. Namja bernama Sehun yang semalam di tolong oleh Luhan ternyata masih berada di Apartement Luhan, dan dia tinggal bersama Luhan.

"Luhan, apa kau serius? Kau tidak mengenalnya dan kau membiarkan dia tinggal di apartement mu? Bagaimana kalau dia orang jahat?" gumam Xiumin, setelah Sehun masuk ke dalam kamarnya meninggalkan Luhan dan Xiumin berdua di dapur.

Luhan menggeleng lalu duduk di meja makan di depan xiumin, "Tidak. Aku sudah mengenalnya dan dia anak baik-baik."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu kalau dia anak baik-baik?"

"Dia sedang punya masalah."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin membantunya."

"Masalah apa?"

"Itu privasi dia, aku rasa aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu."

Xiumin menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Tapi.. tetap saja kau tidak boleh percaya begitu saja padanya! Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia berbohong?"

"Xiumin hentikan!" gumam Luhan tegas. "Kenapa kau selalu berfikir buruk tentang Sehun? Apa wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang kriminal?"

Xiumin terdiam. Sejujurnya, Xiumin hanya merasa khawatir pada Luhan. Tentu saja, Luhan bukanlah namja biasa. Oke biar diperjelas. Wajah Luhan yang cantik itu bisa membuat namja menjadi gay seketika ketika melihatnya. Sifat Luhan yang bisa dibilang Girly walaupun Luhan tidak pernah mengakuinya itu membuat ia tampak seperti anak kecil yang polos dan mudah di bodohi. Xiumin khawatir padanya.

"Lalu tujuanmu memanggilku kesini apa?" tanya Xiumin.

"hm.. begini, aku ingin minta izin."

Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya, "Izin apa?"

"Aku... ingin menemani Sehun jalan-jalan. Kasihan dia."

_Nah. Benar saja kan? Luhan mudah saja berencana ingin pergi berdua dengan orang yang baru saja ia kenal._ fikir Xiumin.

"Kau gila atau apa?"

"Apa?"

"Kau belum mengenalnya dengan pasti dan kau ingin pergi berduaan dengannya?"

Luhan hanya bisa terdiam. Xiumin sedaritadi selalu memojokan dirinya dan menuduh Sehun yang tidak-tidak. Sejujurnya Luhan tidak suka jika Xiumin bersifat seperti itu. Terlalu aneh.

"Hanya untuk satu minggu, apa tidak boleh?" gumam Luhan pelan.

Xiumin menghela nafas, sebenarnya ia bisa saja memberikan izin pada Luhan. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin Luhan pergi berdua saja dengan Sehun, orang asing itu. Xiumin ingin ikut, tapi tentu saja tidak mungkin. Ayahnya pasti akan melarangnya.

"Xiumin, ayolah tolong aku. Kasihan Sehun." gumam Luhan lagi dengan nada aegyo.

_ugh,_ Xiumin paling tidak bisa jika Luhan sudah mengeluarkan aegyonya. Akhirnya ia mengangguk pasrah, "Hanya satu minggu, tidak lebih."

Luhan tersenyum lebar lalu segera memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Terima kasih xiuxiu!"

Xiumin tersenyum, lalu memeluk Luhan dengan erat, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku jika ada apa-apa oke?"

Luhan mengangguk semangat.

* * *

Pagi harinya, Sehun dan Luhan sudah bersiap-siap. Keduanya membawa tas ransel yang cukup besar. Hari ini mereka berencana untuk pergi ke pulau Wolmido. Sehun tau soal tempat itu tetapi ia tidak pernah kesana. Sehun dengar tempat itu memang salah satu lokasi wisata terbaik di korea.

Mereka berdua menaiki bus untuk menuju ke sana. Sepanjang perjalanan, Luhan tidak henti-hentinya berusaha menghibur Sehun dengan candanya, ia juga terus-terusan memotret hal-hal yang dilihatnya dari jendela bus.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka turun dari bus dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan berjalan kaki.

"Wulmido dan incheon dihubungkan dengan jalan ini, jadi kita harus melewati jalan ini." kata Luhan memberi tahu Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti, matanya menjelajah ke sekeliling. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, mereka disuguhkan oleh bangunan-bangunan dengan arsitektur yang bagus. Semacam bangunan lama, tapi tetap terlihat mengaggumkan.

"Sehun, foto?" gumam Luhan menawarkan sambil mengangkat kameranya. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah, foto aku." gumam Sehun. Kemudian ia mengambil posisi di depan sebuah rumah tua, dan _klik. _

Luhan menunjukan hasil potretannya pada Sehun lalu mereka berdua tertawa, Sehun terlihat lucu di foto itu. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan, dan mereka tidak henti-hentinya mengambil foto dengan pose-pose aneh dan lucu yang sukses membuat mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bubble tea!" teriak Luhan, ketika ia melihat sebuah kedai bubble tea dipinggir jalan tersebut. Sehun ikut tersenyum senang, bubble tea adalah minuman favoritnya sejak dulu.

Mereka berdua menghampiri kedai itu dengan semangat.

"Aku yang traktir." gumam Luhan. "Mau rasa apa?"

"Coklat!"

Luhan segera memesan dua gelas bubble tea coklat untuk mereka. Lima menit kemudian bubble tea mereka sudah siap. Sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, mereka berdua ber-selca ria dengan memamerkan bubble tea mereka.

* * *

"WHOAAAA! SEHUN LIAT!" Teriak Luhan semangat ketika mereka berdua sampai di pantai Wolmido.

Tujuan utama ke walmido sudah pasti ingin mengunjungi pantainya. Pantai walmido adalah salah satu pantai terindah di Korea, Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama belum pernah pergi kesana jadi mereka merasa takjub ketika melihat pemandangan yang tersuguhkan didepan mata mereka sekarang.

Luhan berlari mendekati pantai dengan semangat, Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan. Namja yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu ternyata sangat seperti anak kecil.

"Luhan! Tunggu!" teriak Sehun, lalu ia berlari mengejar Luhan.

Pantai itu tidak terlalu ramai, jadi mereka berdua bisa bermain leluasa. Mereka berjalan diatas pasir pantai tanpa alas kaki, merasakan lembabnya pasir pantai yang terkena air laut. Mereka juga saling mencipratkan air laut satu sama lain, membuat pakaian mereka basah kuyup.

"Sehun hentikan! ahhh aku basah semuaa!" teriak Luhan sambil mencoba menjauh dari Sehun. Sementara Sehun tertawa senang dan masih terus mencipratkan air ke arah Luhan. "Kau yang mengajak perang air dan sekarang kau menyerah? Payah! Ayo lanjutkan! hahaha" teriak Sehun senang.

Luhan berlari jauh-jauh dari Sehun tapi Sehun berhasil mengejarnya. Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang, Luhan tertawa sambil berteriak berpura-pura meminta tolong.

"Aaa tolong! Aku diculik!" teriak Luhan dramatis.

Sehun tertawa hingga ia hilang keseimbangan dan akhirnya mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi terlentang di atas pasir pantai.

Mereka berdua menghela nafas, lelah setelah bermain seperti anak kecil. Mereka berdua hanya berbaring di atas pasir sambil menatap ke arah langit. Nafas Sehun masih belum beraturan setelah bermain-main tadi, ia juga sangat lelah, tapi hatinya senang. Akhirnya ia bisa tertawa lepas dan melupakan masalahnya.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan. Nafasnya juga masih tersengal.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Jauh lebih baik."

Luhan ikut tersenyum. Ia seperti ikut merasakan kebahagiaan Sehun. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan melihat Sehun tersenyum dan tertawa. Dan kalau boleh jujur, menurut Luhan, wajah Sehun terlihat lebih tampan ketika ia tersenyum. _Astaga Luhan apa yang kau fikirkan?! Tidak, tidak_. Gumam Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Setelah ini kita kemana?" tanya Sehun, membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

"hm? Kita.. mencari penginapan."

Sehun mengangguk pelan lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Aku harap aku bisa merasa sebahagia ini seterusnya.."

"Tentu saja kau bisa." gumam Luhan, lalu ikut duduk di samping Sehun. "Kau hanya perlu membuang jauh-jauh masa lalumu, ku rasa tidak terlalu sulit jika kau menjalankan semuanya dengan ikhlas."

"Ya..." Sehun terdiam sejenak. Lalu melanjutkan, "Aku senang bertemu denganmu."

Luhan menoleh lalu memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Aku? Kenapa?"

"Kau seperti ... malaikat penolongku." gumam Sehun, lalu tertawa kecil. Sementara Luhan yang dibilang seperti itu langsung blushing seketika.

"Ayo, cari penginapan lalu makan siang. Aku lapar." ajak Sehun, lalu berdiri dari tempatnya.

* * *

Luhan terdiam di depan pintu kamar hotel sementara Sehun sudah memasuki kamar itu dan melihat-lihat.

Kamar di Hotel itu tinggal tersisa satu kamar, jadi mereka berdua terpaksa menyewa satu kamar itu.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan masih berdiri di tempatnya segera menghampiri Luhan. "Kenapa diam? Ayo masuk." ajak Sehun.

"Kau... yakin kita tidur satu kamar?" gumam Luhan ragu.

Sehun menaikan alisnya, "Lalu kenapa? Hey, kau lupa kita bahkan tinggal satu apartement?"

"Ya aku tau tapi—"

Omongan Luhan terpotong oleh Sehun yang tiba-tiba langsung menariknya masuk ke dalam kamar. "Sudahlah, Jangan banyak bicara." gumam Sehun, lalu menutup pintu hotel.

Luhan masih terdiam, dilihatnya Sehun yang sedang meletakan ranselnya diatas sebuah meja lalu berbaring di atas kasur. Luhan menghela nafas pasrah, sudahlah, toh Sehun ada benarnya juga. Mereka tinggal di apartement yang sama, lalu kenapa harus canggung tinggal satu kamar?

Luhan berjalan mendekati meja untuk meletakan ranselnya di sebelah ransel Sehun lalu duduk di sofa. "huaa, melelahkan sekali." erang Luhan sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Sehun tertawa pelan lalu berdiri, "Kita pesan makanan saja ya? Tidak usah pergi keluar." gumam Sehun sambil menghampiri telpon yang terletak di ujung kamar hotel itu. Luhan hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sehun. Nanti malam aku tidur di kasur dan kau tidur di sofa saja ya." kata Luhan.

Sehun segera berbalik menatap Luhan, "Apa? Kau bercanda? Lihatlah, kasur itu luas. muat untuk dua orang."

Luhan segera membulatkan matanya, "MWO?! APA-APAAN KAU INI!"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, bingung dengan reaksi Luhan yang berlebihan. "Memangnya kenapa? Kita sama-sama namja, jadi tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak! Aku tidak biasa tidur berdua!" elak Luhan.

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia bingung dengan sikap Luhan yang aneh. "Tapi aku juga tidak mau tidur di sofa."

"Aku juga tidak."

"Ish, sudahlah kau ini ribet sekali."

"Pokoknya kau tidur di sofa!"

Sehun menaikan alisnya, _sebenarnya Luhan ini kenapa? Kenapa sikapnya tiba-tiba aneh begini?_ Sehun berfikir sejenak, lalu tiba-tiba ia terdiam. _Jangan-jangan..._

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan, ia ingin membuktikan apa fikirannya benar atau tidak.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau tidur seranjang dengaku hm?" gumam Sehun dengan tatapan serius sambil terus berjalan mendekati Luhan.

Luhan yang ditatap serius seperti itu seketika bergidik ngeri. Ia ingin bergerak menjauh tapi tubuhnya serasa membeku. "A-aku hanya—"

"Kau takut denganku?" tanya Sehun lagi, masih terus mendekati Luhan.

"T-tidak,"

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya—"

Belum selesai Luhan berbicara, Sehun sudah mencengkram bahunya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Luhan. Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar, jantungnya berdebar, takut Sehun akan melakukan hal buruk padanya.

"Y-ya! Oh Sehun, menjauhlah! Mau apa kau?!"

Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, sementara Luhan memundurkan wajahnya hingga ia tidak bisa menjauh lagi. "S-sehun, hentikan! Menjauhlah!" teriak Luhan dengan nata terpejam, ia takut melihat wajah Sehun.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya terus hingga tinggal tersisa jarak kurang lebih 3 cm, ia berbisik, "Kau seorang gay hm?"

Luhan terpaku, ia tidak tau harus bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Luhan memang tidak pernah pacaran, tapi dia juga tidak pernah berfikir kalau ia menyukai namja.

Sehun mendengus pelan melihat Luhan yang terdiam. _Benar saja, Luhan gay. Pantas saja dia takut padaku. _fikir Sehun. Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya di bahu Luhan lalu berdiri menjauh. "Tidak perlu takut padaku, aku tidak akan macam-macam." gumam Sehun lagi.

Luhan segera membuka matanya dan bernafas lega. _Sehun sialan, berani-beraninya melakukan hal seperti itu pada orang yang lebih tua._ batin Luhan.

Sehun bicara lagi, "Oh, atau mungkin aku yang harus berhati-hati padamu? Siapa tau kau melakukan sesuatu padaku saat aku tidur?" gumamnya, lalu tertawa.

Luhan melemparkan bantal sofa ke arah Sehun dengan kesal, "DIAMLAH OH SEHUUNN!"

* * *

**UPDATEEE ! JUJUR, TBH, AKU KURANG PUAS SAMA CHAPTER INI HUAAAAA T.T**

**Semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa lebih baik yaaa. **

**Anyway thanks yang udah review, fav, and follow. Sejuta cinta buat kalian muach :3**

**p.s/ EXO COMEBACK OHMYGOOOOODDD! **


	3. It's Here

Sinar matahari pagi menembus masuk dari pintu kaca itu membuat Sehun membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Sehun menguap sekali, ia sangat menikmati tidurnya. Mungkin karena hatinya senang, jadi tidur pun terasa tenang.

Sehun melihat ke kiri, Luhan tidak ada disana. _Kemana dia?_ Tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Sehun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di tempat tidur. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur. Sehun baru saja hendak berjalan ke arah balkon, ketika sesuatu membuatnya terhenti.

Seseorang berdiri di balkon, membelakangi Sehun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan?

Sehun terpaku melihat Luhan disana, saat Luhan menoleh ke samping, rambutnya tertiup angin, wajahnya disinari oleh mentari pagi, Luhan terlihat sangat ... _cantik. _

Tanpa sadar Sehun menahan nafasnya beberapa detik, lalu akhirnya ia tersadar dari lamunannya. _Astaga Sehun, apa yang kau fikirkan?_

Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan lalu berdiri disampingnya. Luhan yang menyadari kehadiran Sehun segera menoleh, "Oh, sudah bangun ya. Selamat pagi!" sapa Luhan dengan senyumnya yang tanpa sadar membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum.

"Pagi," jawab Sehun. "Kau sudah bangun daritadi?"

"Ya. Kau tidur nyenyak sekali sampai baru bangun jam segini."

Sehun terkekeh, "Kau tidak melakukan apapun saat aku tidur kan?"

"Yah! Bicara apa kau ini." sahut Luhan langsung dengan nada meninggi.

Sehun tertawa, "Yaa, siapa tahu."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu saat kau tidur. Itu karena aku tidak gay, okay?"

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau gugup saat aku mendekatimu kemarin?"

"Aku hanya takut padamu. Aku takut kau lah yang gay." jawab Luhan dengan nada se-serius mungkin.

Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan wajah meledek, "Ya, ya, kau memang cantik seperti yeoja. Jadi tidak aneh jika aku suka padamu."

"YAH!" Luhan sudah ingin mencekik Sehun saat itu juga tapi Sehun sontak menghindar dari Luhan. "Bercanda! Bercanda!" teriak Sehun berusaha menenangkan Luhan.

Luhan mempoutskan bibirnya sambil menatap Sehun tajam, sementara Sehun tersenyum lima jari kepadanya. "Daripada bertengkar, bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan lagi?" gumam Sehun menawarkan.

Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas. Entah kekuatan macam apa yang dimiliki oleh Sehun, tapi Luhan selalu saja menurut dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Luhan juga tidak tau ada apa dengan dirinya. Apa ini yang dinamakan rasa kasihan?

"Jangan melamun. Cepatlah mandi!" ujar Sehun sambil mendorong bahu Luhan pelan. "Ish, kau ini! Sabar sedikit!" omel Luhan.

Sehun terkekeh lagi, "Atau mungkin kau ingin mandi denganku?" ledek Sehun.

Kemudian sepasang sendal hotel mendarat tepat di kepala Sehun.

* * *

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Sehun sambil menggemblok tasnya. Luhan menangguk, "Ya!"

Mereka berdua segera keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju ke Play Hill. Menurut kabar yang beredar, di pulau ini ada sebuah taman bermain yang sangat asyik. Jadi Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi kesana sekarang.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih selama 15 menit. Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai. Sehun hampir tidak bisa berkedip melihat pemandangan didepannya. Sebuah taman bermain yang luas terlihat jelas di depannya.

Luhan juga tidak kalah kagumnya, matanya berbinar-binar melihat pemandangan di depannya. "Ayo masuk!" ajak Luhan semangat sambil menarik tangan Sehun. Sehun hanya pasrah, membiarkan Luhan menarik tangannya.

Mereka berdua langsung mencoba beberapa permainan-permainan kecil. Seperti menembak bebek, memasukan gelang ke sebuah tiang, memukul sebuah tombol dengan palu yang besar, dan banyak lagi.

"Luhan! Kemarilah!" kali ini Sehun yang menarik tangan Luhan dengan semangat.

"Apa sehun?"

"Lihat!" ujar Sehun sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah wahana. Roller Coaster. Luhan menelan ludah ketika melihat wahana itu, "A-apa?" tanyanya gugup.

"Kita harus mencoba permainan itu!"

Luhan sontak melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun di lengannya, "Tidak mau!" teriaknya.

Sehun mengangkat alis heran, "Kau takut huh?"

Luhan menggeleng, "T-tidak.."

"Lalu? Ayolah cepat! Itu terlihat seru!"

"Tidak! Kalau kau mau naik, naiklah sendiri!"

Sehun terkekeh pelan, sebenarnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Luhan memang takut. Wajah Luhan menatap roller coaster itu dengan ngeri dan sesekali wajahnya berubah cemas.

"Ayolah Luhan, itu tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan!" bujuk Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan, namun Luhan segera menghindar dan menggeleng, "Tidak! Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

"tsk. Jelas sekali kau ini gay."

"YAH! JANGAN ASAL BICARA!" Teriak Luhan keras. Membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya terkejut, tapi Luhan tidak perduli.

"Kalau begitu naiklah! Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan memanggilmu Gay seumur hidupmu." ancam Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan sebal. _Sial, anak ini benar-benar menyebalkan_. gerutu Luhan.

"Sepertinya kau berubah fikiran sekarang? Kalau begitu, ayo!" ajak Sehun semangat dan menarik tangan Luhan. Luhan hanya pasrah, tidak tau harus apa lagi.

Kurang dari lima menit kemudian, Sehun dan Luhan sudah duduk di roller coaster. Sehun memasang safety beltnya sambil tersenyum senang sementara Luhan memasang safety beltnya dengan tangan bergetar.

Sehun yang melihat ketakutan Luhan rasanya ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi tentu saja ia tetap menahannya. Sehun tidak ingin di tendang dari apartement Luhan.

Pengaman sudah dipasang dengan lengkap, kurang lebih lima detik lagi roller coaster itu akan meluncur. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahi Luhan. Sungguh, sejak Luhan kecil, ia tidak pernah naik yang seperti ini. Ia sangat takut. Tapi apa daya, sekarang ia hanya berdoa dalam hati semoga saja ia akan baik-baik saja.

Roller coaster itu perlahan berjalan, jantung Luhan berdebar kencang saat roller coaster itu mulai menanjaki lintasan itu. Kini roller coaster itu berada di atas, Luhan menutup matanya.

_1..2..3 _

_Wuushhhh _

Roller coaster itu meluncur bebas dari atas, meluncuri lintasan yang berkelok-kelok.

"WHOOOOO YEAAAHHH HAHA INI KEREEENN!" Teriak Sehun semangat. Ia sangat menikmati wahana itu.

Sementara Luhan?

"HUWAAAAA TUHAAAN TOLONG AKUUU! AKU AKAN MATI DISINI HUAAAAA AKU INGIN TURUUUN!" Teriak Luhan histeris.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan yang menutup matanya sambil berteriak histeris, Sehun tertawa pelan. Menurutnya wajah Luhan terlihat sangat lucu. Sehun meraih tangan Luhan yang mencengkram pengaman itu lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku disini, jangan khawatir, kau akan baik-baik saja." bisik Sehun.

Luhan tidak mendengar sepatah kata pun dari Sehun. Yang ia tahu hanya Sehun menggenggam tangannya. Rasanya jantung Luhan berdetak dua kali lebih kencang dari roller coaster yang ia naiki saat ini.

Lima menit kemudian, Roller Coaster itu terhenti. Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu keluar dari roller coaster itu.

Tangan Luhan melemas, ia menghela nafas lega. Terima kasih tuhan, aku masih hidup. Gumam Luhan dalam hati.

"Hey, ayo. Kau mau disana terus dan naik lagi?" tanya Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan.

Luhan melirik Sehun tajam, "Tidak!" bentaknya. Lalu meraih tangan Sehun dan beranjak dari roller coaster itu. Sehun hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Luhan. Walau terkadang galak, Luhan tetap terlihat manis.

* * *

"Roller coaster itu, tidak terlalu buruk kan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Aku hampir mati, kau tau."

Sehun terkekeh pelan lalu meminum jusnya. Mereka berdua sedang berada di sebuah restoran kecil sekarang. Lelah setelah bermain-main, mereka memilih untuk mengisi perut mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi, setelah ini kemana?" tanya Luhan sebelum menyuapkan sepotong daging ke mulutnya.

Sehun mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, ada ide?"

Luhan baru saja hendak menjawab, ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering tanda ada panggilan masuk.

"Sebentar." gumam Luhan sambil merogoh sakunya.

Sehun mengangguk, lalu fokus terhadap makanannya.

"Hallo?"

_"Luhan!"_ teriak Xiumin diujung sana.

"Xiumin!" teriak Luhan senang. Sehun melirik Luhan yang tersenyum cerah itu, _Xiumin ya? Oh, sahabatnya_. gumam Sehun dalam hatinya.

_"Bagaimana kabarmu?" _tanya Xiumin.

"Aku baik-baik saja, ada apa?"

_"Sehun tidak berbuat apa-apa padamu kan?"_

Luhan melirik ke arah Sehun, Sehun langsung mengangkat alisnya, "Apa?" tanyanya. Luhan hanya menggeleng, lalu kembali berbicara pada Xiumin. "Tidak, dia anak baik."

Sehun tertawa pelan. _Membicarakanku, eh?_

_"Baguslah. Ohya, ngomong-ngomong... sepertinya kau harus kembali secepatnya."_

"Memang kenapa?"

_"Kyungsoo sakit. Ia izin tiga hari. Akhir-akhir ini bar juga sedang ramai. Jadi kurasa, kau harus kembali secepatnya."_

Luhan terdiam sejenak, baru dua hari berlalu, ini bukanlah bagian dari rencananya. apa Sehun sudah baik-baik saja?

_"Luhan? kau masih disana?"_

"O-oh, Ya! ya! Aku disini. Baiklah, aku akan pulang sore ini."

Sehun yang mendengar Luhan berbicara sperti itu langsung mengerutkan dahinya bingung. _Kenapa tiba-tiba pulang?_ fikirnya.

Ketika Luhan selesai berbicara dengan Xiumin, Sehun segera menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Oh, itu. Bar kekurangan pekerja, salah satu pekerja sakit dan izin selama tiga hari, padahal bar sedang ramai akhir-akhir ini. Jadi aku harus pulang, bagaimana?"

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, _well,_ sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Sehun tau ia tidak boleh egois, biar bagaimanapun Luhan punya kewajiban atas pekerjaannya. Ia hanya khawatir akan satu hal, Apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja saat kembali nanti?

"Baiklah, jadi kita pulang sore ini?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk, "Ya."

Sehun ikut mengangguk, lalu kembali memakan makanannya.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan tiba-tiba. Sehun menoleh, "Ya?"

"Kau... sudah baik-baik saja?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku sudah merasa lebih baik."

* * *

Xiumin menghela nafas pelan lalu meletakan ponselnya di meja. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi yang jelas ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah berbohong pada Luhan.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo izin karena memang Xiumin yang memberikan izin padanya untuk berlibur selama tiga hari. Xiumin melakukan ini untuk membuat Luhan kembali secepatnya. Ia tidak ingin Luhan terlalu lama berduaan dengan Sehun.

Namja yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya bisa dengan mudahnya mencuri perhatian Luhan. Tapi kenapa Xiumin tidak? Xiumin dan Luhan sudah bersama-sama sejak lama, tapi kenapa Luhan tidak pernah berubah terhadap Xiumin? Luhan selalu tersenyum seperti biasa pada Xiumin, berbicara seperti biasa, bercanda seperti biasa. Luhan melakukan hal yang sama kepada orang lain. Kenapa Luhan tidak pernah menganggap Xiumin spesial? Itu lah yang ada difikiran Xiumin.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah sadar kalau aku menyukaimu?" tanya Xiumin sambil menatap foto Luhan di layar ponselnya.

* * *

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, perjalanan pulang justru terasa lebih melelahkan baginya. Liburan yang seharusnya mencapai satu minggu itu tiba-tiba saja dipersingkat jadi dua hari, sangat mengecewakan.

"Mandi dulu, baru tidur. Eh, kau juga belum makan kan?" gumam Luhan sambil meletakan ranselnya di sofa yang lain.

"Kau mau langsung kerja?" Sehun melihat jam tangannya, "Ini baru jam empat sore, bar buka jam berapa?"

"Jam lima. Dan ya, aku akan masuk mulai malam ini." jawab Luhan sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Hey, kau serius? Kenapa tidak besok saja? Memangnya kau tidak lelah?" tanya Sehun sambil bangkit dari sofa dan menghampiri Luhan di dapur.

Luhan mengambil beberapa jelly dari kulkas lalu membukanya, "Tidak, Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Luhan, lalu memakan jelly cup dengan sendok.

Sehun tertawa, "Hey,"

Luhan menaikan alisnya menatap Sehun dengan sendok yang masih ditahannya di dalam mulutnya, "hm?"

"Kau bilang orang dewasa tidak makan jelly?" ledek Sehun.

Luhan terdiam sejenak. _Oh astaga_. Ia baru tersadar kalau ia memakan jelly milik Sehun sekarang. _Luhan, kau termakan omongan sendiri_. Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ini... enak." gumam Luhan polos sambil menggigit sendoknya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan yang menurutnya sangat imut itu. "Benar, kan? Lain kali kau harus mencobanya sebelum berkomentar." ujar Sehun.

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya lalu melanjutkan memakan jellynya.

_Ting tong_

Tiba- tiba terdengar suara bel apartement Luhan.

"Biar aku yang buka," gumam Sehun, lalu segera berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu tersebut.

"LU—oh, hey." Xiumin yang tadinya semangat ingin menyapa Luhan seketika terdiam ketike melihat yang membukakan pintunya adalah Sehun.

"Masuklah, Luhan didalam." Kata Sehun sambil membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Xiumin melangkah masuk dan segera mencari-cari keberadaan Luhan.

"Di dapur." Gumam Sehun sambil melangkah kembali dari arah pintu.

Xiumin segera melangkah ke dapur. "Luluuu!"

Selanjutnya yang terdengar oleh Sehun hanyalah tawa dan canda dari arah dapur.

_"Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

_"Wah kau semakin kurus."_

_"Pulau itu indah?"_

_"Hahaha pasti kau hampir menangis saat naik roller coaster itu!"_

Sehun menghela nafas, sudah setengah jam Luhan dan Xiumin mengobrol berdua didapur. Sehun ingin bergabung, tapi ia tidak ingin mengganggu momen dua sahabat itu. Sehun juga punya sahabat, Park Chanyeol. Tapi Sehun rasa ia tidak sedekat itu dengan Chanyeol.

Sehun akhirnya berjalan ke dapur, dilihatnya Xiumin dan Luhan sedang duduk di meja makan sambil mengobrol.

_"ehem."_

Luhan dan Xiumin menoleh, "Oh, Sehun! Sudah bangun rupanya? Kemarilah!"

Sehun menaikan alisnya bingung, "Aku tidak tidur."

"Benarkah?"

"Kukira tadi kau tertidur di sofa itu." Sela Xiumin.

"Oh.." jawab Sehun singkat sambil duduk di sebelah Luhan. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku lapar."

Luhan mengangguk setuju, "Oh, ya. Aku juga. Bagaimana kalau pesan makanan saja?"

"Aku yang traktir."

"Aku yang traktir."

Gumam Xiumin dan Sehun bersamaan. Luhan yang melihat pemandangan itu seketika tertawa. Sementara Xiumin dan Sehun sendiri saling bertatapan sinis.

"Kalian terlalu baik, Aku saja yang traktir kali ini, okay?" gumam Luhan menengahi. "Pesan apa?"

"Tteokbokki?" usul Xiumin. Luhan menggeleng, "Aku sudah makan itu kemarin."

"Bagaimana kalau pasta? Seperti spaghetti?" Kali ini Sehun yang mengusulkan. Luhan mengangguk semangat, "Ya! Ya! Aku setuju! Kau setuju kan, xiu?"

Xiumin hanya mengangguk. Dalam hati megutuk Oh Sehun sialan itu, ia merasa kalah darinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ambil pon-"

"Pakai punyaku saja," potong Sehun sambil menyodorkan ponselnya pada Luhan. Luhan tersenyum lalu mengambil ponsel itu, "Terima kasih."

Xiumin bersumpah ia ingin menonjok wajah Sehun saat itu juga. Sehun seperti penghalang hubungannya dengan Luhan. Anak itu bertingkah seperti dia lah yang lebih tau tentang Luhan di banding Xiumin.

Sementara Sehun, ia hanya bersikap santai. Dari sikap yang ditunjukan oleh Xiumin padanya, sepertinya Sehun bisa menebak kalau Xiumin tidak suka sahabatnya di dekati oleh Sehun. Atau kemungkinan yang lain, Xiumin menyukai Luhan. _Yap, Teruslah berspekulasi, Oh Sehun._

Malam itu suasana di apartement Luhan tidak terlalu baik. Makan malam antara Sehun, Xiumin, dan Luhan diwarnai obrolan yang … aneh.

Sehun dan Luhan terus menceritakan soal liburan mereka, sementara Xiumin dan Luhan selalu membicarakan masa-masa sekolah mereka dulu. Ada saatnya Xiumin yang diam, dan ada saatnya Sehun yang diam. Luhan menyadari ke anehan itu, tapi ia tetap positive thinking_. Tidak mungkin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi antara Xiumin dan Sehun saat pertemuan mereka yang pertama, bukan?_ Fikir Luhan.

* * *

29 Maret 2011

Sudah dua minggu lamanya Sehun tinggal di apartement Luhan, Sehun tidak sedikitpun berfikir ia ingin meninggalkan apartement itu. Sehun mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupannya di apartement Luhan. Bagaimana ia selalu membuat sarapan setiap 4 kali seminggu, bagaimana ia selalu merapihkan apartement Luhan, bagaimana ia selalu menyapa Luhan ketika ia pulang kerja, dan bagaimana ia menikmati wajah Luhan saat Luhan tertidur. (Sehun diam-diam menyusup kedalam kamar Luhan setiap malam hanya untuk memandangi wajah damai Luhan saat ia tertidur.)

Dan kabar baiknya, Sehun sudah tidak pernah memikirkan Krystal, ia tidak pernah mengingat-ngingat atau mengungkit-ungkit kenangannya di masa lalu dengan Krystal. Dan menurut Sehun, itu adalah perkembangan yang bagus.

Hari ini Kris tiba-tiba saja menghubungi Sehun, ia ingin bertemu dengan Sehun katanya. Sehun setuju untuk bertemu di sebuah restoran, dan sekarang, Sehun sudah duduk di salah satu meja kosong di pojok restoran sambil meminum kopinya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, membuat Sehun tersedak minumannya. "Hey," Sehun baru saja hendak mengomel, tapi tiba-tiba ia melihat seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Ya, hyungnya itulah yang menjadi tersangka.

"Hey adikku sayang." Gumam Kris sambil duduk di depan Sehun.

"Ish, kau ini. Kenapa kau ingin menemuiku huh?"

"Ya! Begitukah caramu berbicara dengan hyungmu?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Astaga, sudahlah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Dimana kau tinggal sekarang? Ayah dan Ibu menghawatirkanmu."

"Oh, soal itu. Aku tinggal di apartement temanku. Katakan pada mereka kalau aku masih hidup, tidak perlu khawatir."

"Ya, kukira kau akan bunuh diri karena Krystal."

"Jangan sebut namanya. Aku malas mendengarnya."

Kris terkekeh pelan, "Baiklah, Ganti topic. Kau terlihat kurusan."

"Dan tetap tampan." Sambung Sehun.

"Terserah. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah tidak galau lagi karena Krys- maksudku, _you-know-who_."

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Sehun berfikir sejenak lalu tiba-tiba otaknya memikirkan Luhan. Dan bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman yang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang gila.

"Luhan." Gumam Sehun pelan.

Kris menaikan alisnya, "_Excuse me?_ Bisa tolong kau ulang? Aku tidak dengar."

"Luhan," Ulang Sehun. "Kurasa dia yang membuatku seperti hidup kembali."

"Siapa itu Luhan?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak, siapa Luhan? Baiklah, Siapa itu Luhan bagi Sehun? Teman? Sahabat? Atau mungkin…Orang yang sudah Sehun anggap sebagai Hyung? Atau mungkin lagi…

"Orang yang kusukai?"

Kris membulatkan matanya, "Apa?! Kau sudah dapat yeoja baru?!"

Sehun terdiam lagi. Yeoja? Astaga, Luhan bahkan bukan yeoja! Lalu, bagaimana Sehun bisa menyukai Luhan? Apakah Sehun ….. gay?

"Hey, jawab aku! Jangan-jangan Luhan itu namja ya?" gurau Kris.

Sehun menatap Hyungnya itu dengan tatapan serius. Membuat Kris terdiam, sorot mata Sehun seolah-olah menjawab pertanyaan gurauan Kris tadi.

"Astaga Sehun, Kau serius?!"

* * *

_**TBC.**_

_**ASIK ASIK YEHET. AKHIRNYA BISA CEPET UPDATE. WUSSHHHH. SEMOGA CHAP INI GA MENGECEWAKAN YAAA :3**_

_**Keep waiting for the next chap. And thanks for fav-ing, following, and did review this story. LAFYAAAAA MUAH**_


	4. What to do?

_"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau menjadi seperti ini. Tapi menurutku, selama kau bahagia dengannya kurasa semuanya baik-baik saja."_

Kalimat Kris itu terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga Sehun, dan Sehun sendiri membenarkan kata-kata hyungnya itu. Sehun tidak pernah menyangka bagaimana dirinya bisa jatuh cinta dengan Luhan, seorang namja. Tapi apa benar semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja, Seperti kata Kris? _Entahlah._

Sehun membuka pintu apartement Luhan dengan kunci yang ia pegang. Sejak awal Luhan memang memberikan kunci cadangan pada Sehun agar Sehun lebih mudah keluar-masuk.

Melihat keadaan apartement yang masih rapih, Sehun bisa menebak bahwa Luhan belum pulang. Karena jika Luhan sudah pulang, pasti ia meletakan jaketnya di sofa dengan sembarang dan sepatunya juga berada di luar rak. Satu kebiasaan Luhan yang Sehun ketahui.

Sehun berjalan ke arah dapur, membuka kulkas untuk mengambil jelly kesukaannya. Ia mengambil sendok lalu memakan jelly itu di meja makan. Apartement Luhan sangat sunyi. Tidak terdengar suara apapun, hanya suara hembusan nafas Sehun. Disaat-saat seperti ini, kadang Sehun merasa kesepian. Tapi apa boleh buat?

Sehun mengambil sepiring waffle yang ia beli pagi tadi lalu memasukannya ke microwave untuk menghangatkannya. Lima belas menit kemudian terdengar bunyi ting dan Sehun segera mengeluarkannya dari dalam microwave. Baru saja Sehun hendak memakannya, tiba-tiba...

_Klik._

Pintu apartement terbuka dan Luhan masuk, Sehun segera berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan dengan semangat. "Hey!"

Luhan tersenyum sambil membuka jaketnya, "Hey hun."

"Tumben sudah pulang? Biasanya pulang jam 10?" Tanya Sehun sambil melirik jam dinding.

Luhan berjalan ke arah sofa lalu melempar jaketnya kesana. "Xiumin ingin mengajakku pergi katanya, jadi aku disuruh pulang cepat dan bersiap-siap."

Seketika raut wajah Sehun berubah ketika mendengar Luhan menyebut-nyebut nama Xiumin. Entah kenapa, Sehun tidak suka melihat Luhan yang terlalu dekat dengan Xiumin. Ya, walaupun Xiumin sahabatnya, tapi tetap saja mereka terlalu dekat.

"Aku mandi dulu ya." pamit Luhan lalu berjalan ke kamarnya. Sehun masih terdiam di tempatnya, memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk membatalkan kepergiannya dengan Xiumin.

Tiba-tiba _... klip._

"HUWAAAAAAAA" Luhan berlarian keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tengah, mencari keberadaan Sehun. "SEHUN DIMANA KAU! SEH—" Teriakan Luhan terhenti ketika ia merasa seseorang menarik tangannya dan memeluknya erat. Luhan tau itu adalah Sehun.

Lampu yang tiba-tiba mati itu menggelapkan seluruh ruangan apartement Luhan. Luhan yang terkejut tentu saja langsung berlarian mencari Sehun. Dan sekarang? Luhan berada di pelukan Sehun, Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat.

"Aku disini, jangan takut." bisik Sehun. Luhan tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Sehun lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Kenapa lampunya mati?"

"Entahlah, kurasa listriknya mati. Kau sudah bayar biaya sewa?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Tentu saja sudah."

"Mungkin konsleting listrik?"

"Entahlah, tunggu sebentar, aku telfon Seohyun noona." gumam Luhan lalu mengambil ponselnya dan segera menekan-nekan benda itu. Kurang dari lima menit kemudian Luhan sudah menutup teleponnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun.

"Ada masalah listrik, dan jensetnya mati. Apartement ini akan seperti ini sampai besok." jawab Luhan dengan nada lemas.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Entahlah," Luhan meraba-raba barang disampingnya sambil berjalan ke dapur. "Rasanya aku masih ada lilin, bantu aku cari."

Sehun mengangguk. Baru saja ia hendak menyusul Luhan, tiba-tiba ponsel Luhan menyala, menunjukan sebuah pesan singkat dari xiumin.

_**"Lu, kau dimana? Sudah siap-siap? Kita bertemu di restoran biasa ya. Aku sudah disini."**_

Sehun melirik ke arah dapur, memastikan kalau Luhan masih sibuk disana. Diam-diam Sehun menyambar ponsel Luhan lalu membalas pesan Xiumin.

"Sehun! Bisa tolong bawa ponselku kesini? Aku butuh cahaya!" teriak Luhan dari dapur. "Y-ya! Tunggu sebentar!" sahut Sehun. Ia cepat-cepat menghapus pesan dari Xiumin lalu berjalan ke arah dapur. Tapi tiba-tiba ponselnya menyala lagi, balasan dari Xiumin.

_**"Oh, begitu ya. Kau baik-baik saja? Jika ada apa-apa jangan ragu beritahu aku ya. Selamat malam, istirahat yang cukup ya."**_

"Cih." Sehun segera menghapus pesan itu lalu menghampiri Luhan yang sedang membuka-buka laci. Ia mengarahkan ponsel Luhan ke arah laci untuk memberi cahaya.

"Nah, ini dia!" gumam Luhan senang saat ia menemukan sekotak lilin di lacinya. Ia segera membukanya lalu menyalahkan satu lilin dengan korek.

Sehun dan Luhan duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Sebuah lilin di letakan di tengah-tengah meja, memberikan sedikit cahaya bagi mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak jadi pergi kan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menoleh cepat ke arah Sehun, "Astaga! Benar juga! Aku belum memberi tahu Xiumin!" gumam Luhan panik.

Sehun segera menunjukan ponsel Luhan yang ia genggam, "Ponselmu mati."

"Astaga, pinjam ponselmu!"

"Aku tidak punya nomer Xiumin."

"Oh god. Aku juga tidak hafal nomernya." gumam Luhan lemas. Sehun menghela nafas, "Sudahlah, kurasa dia pasti mengerti. Dia juga tinggal disini kan? Saat dia kembali dia pasti tau soal mati listrik ini dan memaklumi."

"Tapi, aku tidak memberitahu apapun padanya!"

"Dia tidak akan marah. Dia pasti akan berfikir, ponselmu mati, listrik mati jadi kau tidak bisa mencharge ponselmu dan tidak membaca pesan darinya."

"Tunggu. Dia mengirim pesan?"

Sehun terdiam_. Astaga Sehun kau bodoh sekali_. "Tidak. Tidak ada pesan darinya."

Luhan menaikan alisnya, "Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk lalu berdiri dari bangkunya, "Aku lapar, apa tidak ada makanan?" tanyanya, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Luhan bersandar lemas di bangkunya, "huh.. mana aku tau.. "

Sehun mengambil waffle yang telah ia hangatkan sebelumnya, lalu meletakannya pada dua piring. "Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sehun sambil meletakan satu piring di depan Luhan. Luhan melirik waffle didepannya lalu menghela nafas. Waffle kesukaan Luhan.

Sehun duduk di bangkunya lalu meletakan wafflenya di depannya. "Makanlah, aku sudah menghangatkannya sebelum mati listrik tadi." gumam Sehun sambil memotong wafflenya.

Luhan tersenyum lalu akhirnya ikut memakan wafflenya. "Enak."

Sehun tersenyum senang melihat Luhan yang menikmati wafflenya. Tidak perduli ia sudah berbohong pada Luhan barusan, yang terpenting adalah Luhan berada bersamanya sekarang.

"Bukankah ini romantis?"

Luhan menaikan alisnya bingung, "Romantis apanya?"

"Kita makan malam dengan lilin. Candle lit dinner." Kata Sehun lalu tersenyum ke arah Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa tersipu malu mendengarnya.

Entah kenapa, Luhan merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda saat Sehun tersenyum padanya. Senyuman Sehun dulu dan sekarang sangatlah berbeda. Dan tentu saja yang ia lebih sukai adalah senyuman Sehun

yang sekarang. Senyum yang lebih tulus, lembut, dan manis. Senyum yang selalu berhasil membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum.

Malam itu mereka berdua mengobrol dengan penuh canda dan tawa. Tidak peduli kegelapan yang mengelilingi mereka berdua, mereka tetap merasa bahagia.

Sehun tidak perlu cahaya, karena ketika Luhan berada di dekatnya, ruangan seluas apapun akan terasa terang. Karena Luhan telah menerangi hidupnya.

* * *

Xiumin menghela nafas berat, ia mendadak lemas ketika membaca pesan dari Luhan. Ternyata Luhan tidak bisa pergi dengannya. Padahal Xiumin sudah membeli bunga dan coklat untuk Luhan. Rencananya malam ini ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan, tapi malah seperti ini.

Xiumin ingin cepat-cepat Luhan tau tentang perasaannya, ia tidak ingin Luhan direbut oleh anak ingusan seperti Sehun. Biar bagaimanapun, Xiumin lah yang lebih dulu mengenal Luhan. Xiumin yang lebih tau tentang Luhan. Jadi Xiumin tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merebut Luhan darinya.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam Xiumin duduk direstoran itu sendirian, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

* * *

Luhan melipat tangannya diatas meja lalu membenamkan wajahnya di sana. Ia sangat mengantuk. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam , tapi Luhan dan Sehun masih terduduk di meja makan. Mereka baru saja selesai mengobrol panjang lebar. Membicarakan banyak hal yang belum pernah mereka bicarakan sebelumnya.

Dan sekarang, mereka lelah. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan, keduanya sama-sama sudah kehabisan bahan obrolan. Dan waktu yang terus berjalan menuju tengah malam membuat mata keduanya semakin sayup.

Sehun berdiri dari bangkunya, "Lu, ayo tidur." ajak Sehun. Luhan mendongakan kepalanya menatap Sehun, "Apa? Gelap-gelap begini?"

Sehun mengambil lilin yang diletakan di meja makan, "Kita pakai ini, letakan dikamar."

"Tapi ..."

"Kenapa?"

Luhan ragu untuk mengatakannya, tapi ia tidak berani untuk tidur sendirian ditengah kegelapan seperti ini. Walaupun diterangi oleh lilin, tapi tetap saja.

"Kau takut?" tanya Sehun. Luhan segera menggeleng, "T-tidak."

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur di kamarmu." gumam Sehun lalu segera berjalan ke kamar Luhan. Cahaya lilin yang semakin menjauh membuat Luhan mau tidak mau mengikuti Sehun. "Hey, Tunggu!"

Sesampainya di kamar Luhan, Sehun meletakan lilinnya di buffet samping tempat tidur. "Nah, sudah. Sekarang tidurlah, sudah larut. Kau pasti lelah kan?"

Luhan memandang Sehun ragu, "hm.. Apa.. kau akan tidur disini juga?"

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur pulas." Sehun tau Luhan selalu merasa tidak nyaman tidur berdua dengannya.

Luhan naik ke tempat tidurnya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disana. "Sehun, kemarilah." ujar Luhan sambil menepuk kasurnya. Dengan agak ragu Sehun menurut dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan.

Tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba saja Luhan memeluk Sehun. Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di badan Sehun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya. Sehun bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya. Astaga, aku benar-benar sudah tidak waras. fikir Sehun.

"Tetaplah disini, aku ingin melihatmu ketika aku terbangun besok pagi." bisik Luhan. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Luhan, "Baiklah, aku akan tetap berada disini. Tidur yang nyenyak."

Dan malam itu Luhan bisa memastikan bahwa ia akan tidur nyenyak dengan mimpi yang indah.

* * *

Luhan bisa merasakan semuanya sudah berbeda sekarang. Sehun tidak lagi merasa ragu untuk mendekati Luhan, dan begitu pula dengan Luhan. Keduanya sama-sama sudah menyadari ada perasaan aneh ketika keduanya berdekatan. Perasaan bahagia yang tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

Malam ini Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk menonton film tengah malam, bahasa kerennya _Midnight Movie._ Luhan setuju dengan ide itu, mereka berencana pergi setelah Luhan selesai kerja nanti.  
Malam itu Bar cukup ramai, Tapi Luhan menjalani pekerjaannya dengan senang karena ia membayangkan kencannya dengan Sehun sepulang kerja nanti.

"Hey, Lu." sapa Xiumin yang tiba-tiba datang. Luhan menoleh lalu tersenyum cerah, "Hey xiuxiu!"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lebih baik?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "hm? Apa maksudmu?"

"Waktu kita tidak jadi pergi, katanya kau sakit?"

Luhan meletakan gelas yang ia pegang lalu menepuk jidatnya_. Astaga aku lupa meminta maaf pada Xiumin. _Batin Luhan.

"Xiuxiu, maaf. Malam itu listrik di apartement mati, dan ponselku juga mati. jadi aku tidak tau jika kau mengirimkan pesan padaku.." gumam Luhan penuh penyesalan.

Xiumin yang mendengar penjelasan Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Kau ini bicara apa? Kau membalas pesanku, kau bilang kau lelah dan tidak enak badan."

Kali ini Luhan menaikan alisnya bingung. "Benarkah?" Xiumin mengangguk.

Luhan berfikir keras. Seingatnya ia tidak membalas pesan apapun dari Xiumin. Ia bahkan tidak memainkan ponselnya malam itu. Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat sesuatu. _Atau jangan-jangan ... Sehun?_

"M-mungkin aku lupa." elak Luhan. Xiumin hanya mengangguk pelan,

"Baiklah... kalau begitu, bagaimna kalau pergi sepulang kerja nanti?"

"Oh maaf. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Sehun."

Xiumin mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Sehun lagi, Sehun lagi. Xiumin benar-benar tidak bisa menahan ini lebih lama lagi, lama-lama Sehun sialan itu bisa benar-benar merebut Luhan darinya.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu." gumam Xiumin pasrah. Ia berjalan ke ruangannya, meninggalkan Luhan. Diam-diam ia mencari cara untuk menggagalkan rencana Sehun untuk pergi dengan Luhan. Lalu ia tersenyum, ketika sebuah ide menghampiri otaknya.

* * *

Sehun baru saja hendak memilih baju yang akan ia pakai untuk pergi nanti ketika Luhan tiba-tiba menelponnya dan mengabarkan bahwa ia tidak bisa pulang cepat.

"JongDae tiba-tiba sakit, padahal malam ini bar akan di sewa untuk sebuah acara pesta midnight. Jadi aku harus menggantikannya. Bagaimana?"

Sehun hanya bisa pasrah membatalkan acara mereka. Dan yang lebih buruknya lagi, malam ini ia akan tidur sendiri karena Luhan pasti akan pulang pagi.

"huh, menyebalkan." gerutu Sehun sambil membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

* * *

Jam menunjukan pukul setengah 12, Pesta yang disebut-sebut itu akan segera dimulai. Sepertinya pesta ini digelar oleh sebuah perusahaan, karena yang datang kebanyakan yeoja dengan pakaian rapih dan namja berdasi.

Mereka semua bersenang-senang, mabuk-mabukan sambil bernyanyi di tempat yang sudah di sediakan. Luhan memandang itu semua dengan tatapan sebal, seharusnya ia tidak berada disini sekarang. Seharusnya ia sedang pergi berdua dengan Sehun. Tapi sekarang ia malah berada di tengah-tengah keramaian yang sangat ia tidak sukai.

_Well, apa boleh buat? Resiko pekerjaan_. Fikir Luhan.

"Bartender!" panggil seorang yeoja. Luhan segera menoleh dan menghampirinya, "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Wine, please." gumam Yeoja itu. Luhan mengangguk lalu segera memberikan sebotol wine dengan gelas kecil kepada yeoja itu.

"enjoy." gumam Luhan, lalu membungkuk dan berjalan meninggalkan yeoja itu.

"Sehun." gumam yeoja itu tiba-tiba, membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Excuse me?"

"Wajahmu mirip dengan Sehun." gumam yeoja itu sambil menatap Luhan. Luhan menaikan alisnya bingung, _yeoja ini mengenal Sehun?_ batinnya.

"Bisakah kau diam saja disini menemaniku minum?" pinta yeoja itu sambil menuangkan winenya ke dalam gelas kecil.

"Maaf, tapi—"

"Aku merindukan sehun."

Mendengar yeoja itu menyebut-nyebut soal Sehun membuat rasa penasaran Luhan timbul. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berdiri di depan yeoja itu, menemaninya minum.

"Siapa itu Sehun?" tanya Luhan, hanya untuk memastikan apakah Sehun yang di sebut-sebut yeoja itu adalah Sehun yang ia kenal.

Yeoja itu menenggak winenya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "Sehun.. Mantan kekasihku."

Seketika sekujur tubuh Luhan menjadi kaku. Mantan kekasih? Berarti yeoja ini ... Krystal?

"K-kau... Siapa namamu?"

"Kau tidak mengenalku?" tanya yeoja itu dengan nada agak angkuh, seolah-olah tidak percaya pada Luhan dan yakin bahwa seluruh orang didunia pasti mengenalnya.

Luhan menggeleng, "Aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Aku Krystal Jung. Anak dari pemilik perusahaan mobil terkenal di korea. Merk mobil ayahku sangat terkenal di korea, kau tidak tau huh?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia bukan terkejut karena perusahaan ayah Krystal. Tapi karena yeoja itu adalah Krystal. Mantan kekasih Sehun. _Mau apa dia disini? Bukankah dia seharusnya menikah?_

Krystal kembali meminum winenya, "Aku merindukan Sehun, dan kenapa wajahmu bisa mirip sekali dengannya hm?"

Ada rasa sakit yang menyerang hati Luhan ketika Krystal berkata ia merindukan Sehun. Luhan tidak ingin mendengar kalimat itu.

"A-aku bahkan tidak mengenal Sehun." gumam Luhan berbohong.

"Oh Sehun adalah anak dari pemilik Hotel berbintang lima ternama di korea. Kau juga tidak tau?"

Tidak, Luhan tidak tau soal itu. Ia hanya tau bahwa Sehun anak orang kaya, tapi ia tidak pernah tau asal-usul keluarganya ataupun pekerjaan orang tuanya.

"Ibunya memiliki butik yang cukup terkenal juga. Rasanya mustahil kau tidak mengenal Sehun." gumam Krystal lagi.

Luhan terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa asing dengan Sehun. Luhan baru tersadar bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa tentang Sehun. Pengetahuannya tentang Sehun sangat sedikit jika dibandingkan dengan Krystal.

"Aku sangat merindukan Sehun, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya." gumam Krystal dengan nada melemah. Tangannya menggenggam gelas winenya dengan lemas.

"Kalau aku boleh tau.. kenapa kau merindukannya?" tanya Luhan ragu.

Krystal menghela nafas berat, "Aku sudah mencampakannya. Aku meninggalkannya begitu saja demi orang yang ternyata tidak jauh lebih baik dari Sehun."

Luhan bisa melihat ekspresi kesedihan yang mendalam di wajah Krystal. Kesungguhan yang ditunjukan oleh Krystal menggambarkan betapa menyesalnya dia.

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya dan meminta maaf. Aku tidak tau apa dia masih ingin menjalani hidup denganku, tapi yang jelas... aku masih mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya." gumam Krytal dengan nada serius. Air mata perlahan mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Luhan tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Sebenarnya Luhan merasa iba pada Krystal, ia bisa saja mempertemukan Krystal dengan Sehun. Tapi Luhan tidak mau. Luhan juga mencintai Sehun. Luhan ingin Sehun bersamanya, Luhan ingin Sehun menjadi miliknya. Apa itu egois?

Krystal mulai terisak, "Kau... siapapun namamu. Jika kau mengenal Sehun, kumohon, pertemukan aku dengannya. Aku ... Aku ... Sangat mencintainya. Kumohon.."

Luhan hanya terpaku di tempatnya_. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

* * *

Jam 3 pagi, Luhan memasuki apartementnya. Ia hampir saja melonjak karena terkejut ketika melihat seseorang tertidur di sofa. Oh Sehun. Anak itu sedang tertidur pulas di sofa. Luhan tersenyum melihatnya. Ia menghampiri Sehun lalu menutupi tubuh Sehun dengan jaketnya.

Luhan duduk di sebelah Sehun, memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang terlihat seperti bayi saat tertidur.

"Sehun, apa kau masih menyukai Krystal?" bisik Luhan pelan sambil mengelus pipi Sehun.

"Apa kau akan kembali padanya jika ia kembali padamu?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Luhan tidak ingin memberitahu Krystal bahwa ia mengenal Sehun. Luhan sudah terlanjur mencintai Sehun. Tentu saja Luhan ingin Sehun menjadi miliknya. Luhan ingin Sehun tetap berada disisinya.

Tapi bagaimana kalau Sehun tidak mau? Bagaimana kalau Sehun masih memiliki perasaan pada Krystal? Bagaimana kalau Sehun lebih memilih kembali pada Krystal? Luhan tidak siap. Luhan tidak mau.

Luhan menangis sendiri membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang akan menimpa dirinya. Cepat atau lambat Sehun pasti akan tau bahwa Krystal tidak jadi menikah, kan?

Luhan hanya bisa menyiapkan dirinya dan menguatkan hatinya, untuk menerima kemungkinan terburuk yang akan menimpa dirinya.

Luhan mendekat lalu berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu, Sehun."

* * *

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan, entah mimpi atau bukan. Tapi Sehun merasa Luhan mengatakan sesuatu padanya saat ia tidur semalam. Sehun duduk di sofa lalu merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan Luhan. Apa dia sudah pulang?

Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Luhan untuk memastikan. Saat Sehun membuka pintu, terlihat Luhan sedang duduk di kasurnya membelakangi pintu. Tangannya menggenggam sesuatu, dan Luhan memandangi benda itu.

"Luhan?"

Luhan yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Sehun sontak menyembunyikan benda ia pegang kedalam sakunya. "S-sehun. Sudah bangun?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan, "Ya, kau sudah tidur? Jam berapa kau pulang semalam?"

"Jam 3. Dan, ya. Aku sudah tidur, tidak perlu khawatir." gumam Luhan sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Baguslah. Ngomong-ngomong, ada sesuatu yang aku ingin tanyakan." kata Sehun, "Tapi nanti saja. Aku mau mandi dulu." lanjutnya, lalu menghilang dari balik pintu.

Luhan menghela nafas. Untung saja Sehun tidak menanyakan soal benda yang sedari tadi Luhan perhatikan. Benda kecil itu adalah kartu nama Krystal. Luhan sedang memikirkan apakah ia harus memberitahu Krystal tentang Sehun atau tidak.

Luhan menghela nafas. Sejujurnya ia sudah memikirkan hal ini semalaman, dan keputusannya, Luhan tidak akan memberi tahu Krystal soal keberadaan Sehun. Luhan tidak ingin Sehun kembali pada Krystal. Untuk satu kali ini saja, Luhan ingin menjadi egois dan menahan Sehun bersamanya. Menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Luhan bergegas ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sehun. Ia memanggang sepotong roti dan membuatkan segelas susu. Saat Sehun selesai mandi, tentu saja ia segera menuju dapur karena mencium aroma roti panggang.

"Whoa, Roti panggang." gumam Sehun takjub sambil duduk di meja makan. "Untukku?"

Luhan mengangguk lalu ikut duduk, "Tentu saja. Rasa coklat, kesukaanmu."

Sehun tersenyum senang lalu segera melahap rotinya. "Enak," gumam Sehun sambil mengunyah rotinya. Luhan hanya tersenyum.

_Aku masih ingin melihatmu setiap pagi, Sehun_. Batin Luhan.

"Ohya, Lu. Semalam, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu padaku saat aku tidur?"

Luhan terdiam. _Astaga, apa Sehun sadar ketika aku berbisik padanya? Apa Sehun tidak benar-benar tertidur?_ "E-eh? Tidak, aku tidak menngatakan apapun padamu." Gumam Luhan berbohong.

"Lagipula kau tertidur sangat pulas semalam, mana mungkin aku tega mengganggumu?" lanjut Luhan, lalu tertawa hambar.

Sehun berfikir sejenak. Ah, benar juga. Semalam ia menunggu Luhan hingga jam 1 pagi dan sangat mengantuk. Ia pasti tertidur pulas dan apa yang didengarnya hanyalah mimpi.

"Hm, mungkin aku bermimpi." Kata Sehun sambil menganggukan kepalanya lalu kembali melahap rotinya.

Luhan menghela nafas lega. Ia belum siap untuk memberitahu perasaannya kepada Sehun. Luhan takut cintanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Terlebih lagi Krystal kembali sekarang.

_Jika Sehun sudah tau soal batalnya pernikahan Krystal nanti, bagaimana reaksinya? Apa dia akan meninggalkanku?_ Luhan bertanya-tanya sendiri di dalam hatinya.

* * *

_**To Be Continued ..**_

* * *

_**YEEEEEYY UPDATE! Makasih yang masih setia nungguin FF ini, aku sarang kalian muaahhh :3**_

_**Buat readers baru, annyeong! Readers yang setia sama FF ini, annyeong! Dan buat silent readers. Annyeong! Salam peluk buat semuanyaaaa :3**_

_**Makasih juga buat yang udah fav, follow, dan review FF ini. Tanpa itu semua aku gabakal semangat untuk lanjutin FF ini :***_

_**Pokoknya keep waiting and anticipating this ff ya. Chap depan semuanya bakaal…jengjengjengjeng! Muahahaha tungguin aja ya :3**_


	5. Troubles

Sehun terbaring lemas di kasurnya setelah berbicara dengan hyungnya di telpon barusan. Kris menyuruh Sehun agar cepat kembali. Bukan hanya karena perusahaan ayahnya yang harus segera diatasi, tapi orang tua Sehun juga mulai merindukan Sehun. Meskipun selama ini Sehun selalu berkomunikasi dengan Ibu dan Ayahnya, tetap saja mereka ingin anak mereka cepat pulang. Terutama sang Ibu.

Sehun juga merindukan keluarganya. Ia merindukan ibu dan ayahnya. Tapi Sehun juga tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Luhan. Sehun takut, Jika ia pergi dari Luhan, ia akan kehilanhan Luhan. Sehun tidak ingin hatinya hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sebelum Sehun meninggalkan apartement Luhan, Sehun ingin menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu pada Luhan dan membuat Luhan menjadi miliknya.

Sehun melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Jam delapan pagi di hari minggu. Keadaan apartement sangat sepi, Luhan belum terbangun karena ia lembur semalam. Luhan selalu begitu, dan Sehun bisa memakluminya. Pekerjaan Luhan bukanlah pekerjaan yang enteng.

Sehun memutuskan untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk Luhan. Ia menggoreng telur dan membuatkan teh. Sehun tau Luhan tidak terlalu suka susu, jadi Sehun membuatkan teh untuk Luhan. Sehun meletakan sepiring telur dan segelas teh di meja makan. Saat Sehun hendak membuka kulkas, matanya tertuju pada kalender kecil yang di tempel dengan magnet disana. Sebuah tanggal dilingkari dengan spidol merah dengan tulisan _**"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Luhan" **_

Mata Sehun membulat. Lingkaran itu tepat pada tanggal 20 April yang jatuh pada hari ini. Jadi hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Luhan? tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun tersenyum lalu mencopot kalender kecil itu dari magnet kulkas dan memasukannya ke dalam saku. Sebuah ide terlintas di fikiran Sehun dan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah bagian dari idenya. Menyembunyikan kalender agar Luhan lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

"Sehun? Sedang apa?" Sehun tersontak kaget ketika Luhan tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. "T-tidak. Tidak apa-apa. K-kau baru bangun?" tanya Sehun gugup.

Luhan mengangguk. Matanya masih terlihat sayu dan rambutnya berantakan. Benar-benar kacau. "Tapi aku masih mengantuk." gumam Luhan sambil menguap.

"Kalau begitu tidur lagi saja?" usul Sehun. "Lagipula hari ini kau libur. Jadi tidak apa-apa."

Luhan menggeleng lalu melangkah ke meja makan. "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa karena tidak memakan sarapan buatanmu." gumam Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum. Benar juga, ia sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk Luhan. Luhan baru saja hendak memotong telur itu dengan garpu ketika tiba-tiba Sehun segera mencegahnya.

"Eeehh, tunggu sebentar!" tahan Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan. Luhan mempoutskan bibirnya, "Apa?"

"Cuci muka dan sikat gigi dulu, baru sarapan." Luhan terkekeh pelan. Biasanya Luhan yang selalu mengingatkan Sehun, tapi sekarang justru Sehun yang mengingatkannya.

"Baiklah!" Luhan pergi meninggalkan dapur untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

Setelah Luhan berlalu, Sehun cepat-cepat menyusun rencana untuk pesta kejutan bagi Luhan. Sehun menyambar ponsel yang ia letakan di meja lalu menghubungi hyungnya.

Setelah nada sambung kedua berbunyi, Kris mengangkat telponnya.

"Hallo?"

"HYUNG!"

"Astaga—YA! OH SEHUN! Berapa kali aku harus memberitahu mu untuk tidak—"

"Hey, aku tidak ada waktu untuk mendengarkan ceramahmu." potong Sehun. "Dengar, aku butuh bantuanmu." lanjutnya.

"Apa?"

Sehun menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang rencanya pada Kris. Sehun ingin Kris berpura-pura ingin bertemu dengan Luhan agar Luhan pergi dari apartement. Saat Luhan pergi nanti, Sehun akan membeli kue dan menata Apartement untuk membuat pesta kejutan bagi Luhan. Awalnya Kris menolak, tapi dengan sedikit ancaman dari Sehun, Akhirnya Kris hanya pasrah.

"Sehun!" sapa Luhan dengan semangat. Wajahnya sudah tidak se-lesu ketika ia baru bangun tidur tadi.

"Hey. Duduklah, makan sarapanmu." kata Sehun. Luhan menurut dan duduk di depan Sehun lalu segera memakan makanannya. "Terima kasih, Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Oh, Ya. ngomong-ngomong. Tadi Kris Hyung telepon." gumam Sehun, memulai aksinya.

"hm? Dia bilang apa?" tanya Luhan sambil masih mengunyah telurnya.

"Dia bilang ia ingin bertemu denganmu."

Gerakan Luhan terhenti seketika. Sekujur tubuhnya membeku dan ia terpatung dengan posisi mulut membuka hendak melahap telurnya.

satu detik.  
dua detik.

"Kau bilang apa?" Respon Luhan pada akhirnya. "Kris hyung ingin bertemu denganmu." ulang Sehun.

"K-kenapa? Kenapa dia ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan denganmu?"

Luhan berfikir sejenak. Bukannya tidak ingin bertemu dengannya atau apa, Hanya saja Luhan merasa canggung. Luhan tidak pernah kenal dengan Kris sebelumnya. Apa yang akan dibicarakan nanti? Apa yang harus Luhan lakukan nanti? Luhan bingung setengah mati.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun sambil menjentikan jarinya di depan wajah Luhan membuat Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali. "e-eh? apa?"

"Jadi bagaimana? Dia bilang dia sudah menunggumu di kyeonggu Restaurant."

"Kenapa tidak suruh kesini saja?"

"Aku melarangnya. Aku tidak ingin dia tau aku tinggal dimana."

"T-tapi.."

"Tidak perlu takut, dia tidak akan macam-macam." _Cepat pergilah, aku ingin membeli kue untukmu. _Batin Sehun.

Luhan masih bingung. Ia benar-benar tidak yakin untuk bertemu dengan kakaknya Sehun. Luhan tidak baik dalam bersosialisasi. "Kau harus temani aku."

Sehun menaikan alisnya, "Apa? Aku? Justru Kris Hyung berpesan agar kau tidak pergi bersamaku."

_Oh Astaga, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? _tanya Luhan dalam hatinya.

"Cepatlah, mandi dan ganti baju lalu pergi temui Kris hyung. Dia sudah mengunggumu." gumam Sehun demgan nada sedikit memaksa.

Luhan menghela nafas pasrah. Ya, seperti biasa. Luhan selalu tidak bisa menolak Sehun.

"Baiklah, Beritahu hyungmu aku akan segera kesana." Kata Luhan, lalu beranjak pergi.

Sehun tersenyum puas_. Rencana pertama, berhasil._

* * *

Kris menghela nafas paniang setelah menerima telpon dari adiknya itu. _Oh Sehun itu benar-benar gila. Seenaknya saja dia menyuruhku bertemu dengan orang yang belum pernah kutemui sebelumnya._ batin Kris.

Kris bingung, apa yang harus ia katakan pada namja yang disebut-sebut bernama Luhan itu. Kris bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa berbasa-basi, jadi kemungkinan besar percakapannya dengan Luhan nanti past akan sangat canggung.

Kubetulan sekali Kris sedang berada di dekat incheon. Jadi tidak terlalu jauh dari restaurant yang disebutkan oleh Sehun. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Kris sampai di restaurant itu dan mengambil tempat duduk di dekat pintu masuk agar bisa melihat jika ada pengunjung yang datang. Sambil menunggu, ia melihat ke sekeliling restaurant. Not bad. fikirnya.

Lima menit Kris menunggu, tidak ada orang baru yang masuk ke dalam restaurant. Kris memainkan ponselnya, dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terlalu baik pada adiknya itu. Kalau bukan karena ancaman Sehun, Kris bersumpah ia tidak ingin melakukan ini. Sehun mengancam Kris, jika Kris tidak mau membantunya, ia tidak akan pernah kembali ke rumah dan mengurus perusahaan ayahnya.

Kris tau Sehun tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Memangnya bisa apa Sehun tanpa uang dari orang tuanya? Tapi di sisi lain Kris juga tau bahwa Sehun adalah anak yang nekat. Ia bisa melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diduga.

_KlingKling. _

Bunyi lonceng dari pintu masuk itu mengalihkan perhatian Kris dari ponselnya. Matanya kini menatap seorang namja yang masuk ke dalam restaurant. Namja yang tidak terlalu tinggi, berambut coklat, dan wajah yang sangat imut itu melangkah masuk sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Kris hampir tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Kris yakin 100% bahwa namja itu adalah Luhan. Orang yang disebut-sebut oleh adiknya. Melihat wajahnya yang imut itu membuat Kris diam-diam menyetujui perkataan Sehun yang berkata Luhan tidak pantas disebut namja karena ia terlalu manis. Ternyata benar saja.

Luhan menyapu pandangannya kepenjuru restaurant itu hingga tiba-tiba matanya berhenti pada seorang namja yang Kris. Luhan melangkah mendekati Kris lalu mencoba melemparkan sebuah senyuman kecil, "Kau.. Kakaknya Sehun?" tanya Luhan langsung.

Kris mengangguk, "O-oh. Y-ya! ya!" Kris berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan, "Aku Kris."

Luhan tersenyum sambil meraih tangan Kris, "Aku Luhan."

"Ya, senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Duduk, duduk." gumam Kris mempersilahkan. Luhan mengangguk lalu mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengan Kris.

"Jadi.. Sehun bilang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" gumam Luhan. Luhan ingin cepat-cepat selesai dan pergi dari sini. Ia benar-benar merasa canggung.

"Ya, memang ada. Tapi, santai saja dulu. Lagipula kau baru saja datang kan. Mau pesan apa?" Kris mencoba berbasa-basi, sambil memikirkan hal apa yang akan dibicarakannya dengan Luhan.

"Hm, Sebenarnya aku sudah makan—Oh, Sehun yang membuatkan sarapan untukku."

Mata Kris membulat, "Sehun membuatkan sarapan? Maksudmu—dia memasak?"

Luhan menangguk, "Ya. Dia membuatkan telur mata sapi dan teh hangat untukku. Dia benar-benar anak yang baik." Puji Luhan sambil tersenyum. Sementara Kris tercengang dengan wajah bodohnya.

Seingat Kris, terakhir kali ia berkunjung ke Apartement Sehun dan Sehun ingin membuat ramyeon, Ia memberi terlalu banyak air pada ramyeonnya sehingga ramyeon tersebut tidak ada rasanya. Hampir setiap kali Sehun mencoba memasak, selalu saja gagal. Dan sekarang.. Dia membuatkan sarapan untuk Luhan?

"Kau yakin dia tidak membeli makanan itu atau semacamnya?" Kata Kris dengan nada ragu. Luhan tertawa, "Tentu saja tidak! Aku bangun karena aroma masakannya yang menembus masuk ke kamarku."

Kris mulai ragu apa Sehun yang berada di apartement Luhan benar-benar adiknya atau bukan. "Selain itu, apa saja yang pernah dia lakukan di Apartementmu?"

Luhan berfikir sejenak, "Hmm. Sehun sering merapihkan apartement. Maaf, bukan maksudku—"

"Sehun—apa?!" sela Kris dengan alis terangkat bingung. Luhan berdehem, "Maaf, aku bisa jelaskan. Bukan maksudku menjadikannya budak di apartementku, hanya saja—"

"Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya."

Kali ini Luhan yang menangkat alisnya bingung, "eh?"

"Dia merapihkan apartement?" Tanya Kris dengan nada bicara yang sangat-amat terdengar meragukan. Luhan mengangguk, "Y-ya. Dia selalu melakukan itu tiga atau empat kali seminggu."

"Astaga. Apa benar Sehun yang berada di apartementmu itu adikku?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, Oh god. Kau harus tau, dulu Apartement Sehun adalah tempat yang paling tidak layak untuk disebut sebagai tempat tinggal! Dia hampir tidak pernah membersihkan apartementnya!"

Luhan tertawa kali ini, cara Kris berbicara menceritakan adiknya itu benar-benar membuat Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Benarkah?" tanya Luhan di sela-sela tawanya.

"Tentu saja benar! Aku dulu sempat tidak ingin berkunjung ke apartementnya! Untung saja ada -kadang ia merapihkan apartement Sehun, tapi setelahnya, tempat itu akan kembali seperti tempat yang habis dilanda bencana alam."

Luhan hanya tersenyum kali ini. Mendengar Kris menyebutkan nama "Krystal" membuat Luhan kembali teringat dengan yeoja itu.

Melihat Luhan yang terdiam, Kris berdehem. "Oh, maaf. Aku jadi terlalu banyak bicara."

Luhan terkekeh pelan, "Tidak apa. Aku senang mendengar cerita tentang Sehun."

"Ngomong-ngomong, mau minum apa?"

"Apa saja."

Kris mengangguk, lalu memanggil pelayan. Setelah menyebutkan pesanannya pada pelayan, pelayan itu pun berlalu pergi.

"Jadi, Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Luhan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"O-oh.. begini. Aku rasa.. Sehun sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu ya?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak, aku justru senang karena ada dia."

"Benarkah? Oh, dan kau pasti tau soal hubungannya dengan Krystal kan? Itu yang menyebabkan dia mabuk-mabukan waktu itu."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya lalu mengangguk pelan, "Ya.. aku tau.."

Kris menghela nafas, "Kau tau, Pernikahan Krystal dibatalkan."

Mata Luhan melebar ketika mendengar kata-kata Kris barusan. Jadi ia sudah tau? Apa.. Sehun juga sudah tau?

"Tapi kurasa Sehun belum tau soal itu." gumam Kris, seolah bisa membaca fikiran Luhan.

"Dan aku tidak mau memberitau hal itu pada-nya." lanjut Kris. Luhan menatap Kris heran, "Kenapa?"

Kris mendengus pelan, "Aku juga tidak mau adikku kembali dengannya. Krystal sudah jelas-jelas meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja. Dia sudah menyakiti hati adikku, jadi aku tidak mau Sehun bersama dengannya."

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar_. Jadi.. apa aku harus seperti Kris?_ gumam Luhan dalam hatinya.

* * *

Sehun membuka kotak kue yang baru dibelinya itu lalu memotret kue tersebut. Ia tersenyum senang. Ia yakin, pesta kejutan ini akan sukses besar.

Sehun mulai membuka plastik belanjaannya yang berisi berbagai macam penghias ruangan. Pita warna-warni, balon, topi ulang tahun, dan yang lain. Memang terlihat seperti anak kecil, tapi Sehun menyukainya. Jika ia tau ulang tahun Luhan sejak lama, Sehun bisa memberikan surprise yang lebih dari ini. Tapi berhubung waktunya sudah mendesak, jadi pesta kecil seperti inipun rasanya cukup.

Tiap sudut ruangan sudah di hiasi dengan balon warna-warni dan di sambung dengan pita warna-warni yang mengelilingi ruangan. Sehun menghias ruangan itu dengan semangat sambil membayangkan reaksi Luhan saat ia melihat ini semua nanti.

Sekitar setengah jam Sehun menghias ruangan, akhirnya ia selesai. Sehun tersenyum puas sambil memandangi seluruh ruangan. Ia yakin, Luhan pasti akan senang.

Kling. Ponsel Luhan berbunyi. Sehun memang sengaja menyembunyikan ponsel Luhan untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada yang mengirim ucapan lewat sms atau telfon pada Luhan. Sehun ingin dia lah yang pertama kali memberi ucapan pada Luhan. Sehun mengambil ponsel itu dari sakunya lalu membuka pesan yang masuk. Dari ibunya Luhan.

Sehun terdiam seperti orang bodoh ketika melihat pesan itu. Sehun tidak bisa membacanya karena pesan itu ditulis dalam bahasa china. Sehun tidak mengerti satu kata pun. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendiamkan pesan itu tanpa membalasnya.

Kemudian Sehun mengambil ponselnya sendiri, lalu mengirim pesan kepada hyungnya.

_"Kurasa kau bisa menyuruh Luhan pulang sekarang."_

* * *

Kris tersenyum ketika membaca pesan dari adiknya. Oh, waktunya sudah habis ya. Padahal Kris sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Luhan. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Luhan adalah teman bicara yang menyenangkan. Kris mengira ia akan canggung dengan Luhan, tapi ternyata tidak sama sekali. Luhan bukanlah orang yang membosankan, Kris bisa memaklumi pantas saja Sehun menyukainya.

"ehm. Luhan, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang." kata Kris.

"Oh, begitu? Aku juga harus cepat kembali, Sehun pasti menunggu."

"Tolong jaga dia baik-baik ya. Jika dia merepotkan, suruh saja dia pulang!" Luhan tertawa lalu menangguk, "Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti."

Kris berdiri dari bangkunya lalu membungkuk untuk memberi salam, "Senang berbicara denganmu, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi lain kali, ne?"

Luhan ikut berdiri lalu tersenyum, "Ya. Senang juga berbicara denganmu."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," pamit Kris lalu membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan menghela nafas lega. pfff. Akhirnya.

Luhan bersyukur pertemuannya berjalan lancar tadi. Tidak canggung seperti yang Luhan kira. Kris benar-benar seperti Sehun. Kadang bisa terlihat diam, tapi kadang terlihat sangat enerjik.

Luhan melirik jam tangannya. Sudah hampir jam dua belas siang. Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartementnya. Ia masih punya banyak bahan makanan untuk dimasak untuk makan siang. Luhan berjalan pergi meninggalkan restaurant.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Luhan sampai di gedung apartementnya. Setelah membayar biaya taksi, ia segera turun dan berjalan memasuki gedung apartement. Sesekali Luhan menyapa beberapa orang ang berpapasan dengannya sambil berjalan menuju lift. Ia menaiki lift menuju apartementnya yang berada di lantai 12.

Ting.

Pintu lift terbuka, Luhan melangkah keluar lalu segera berjalan menuju apartementnya. Ia mengeluarkan kunci lalu segera membuka pintu apartementnya. Luhan terpaku didepan pintu ketika ia melihat apartementnya dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Perlahan Luhan melangkahkan kakinya sambil meraba-raba.

"Sehun? Kau dimana?" teriak Luhan mencoba mencari keberadaan Sehun. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Luhan terus berjalan sambil meraba dinding, hingga tangannya menggapai sakelar lampu dan _klik. _

"SURPRISEEEE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUHAAAN!" Sehun muncul dengan sebuah kue di tangannya dengan lilin menyala. "Happy birthday luhan~ Happy birthday Luhan~"

Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Astaga Luhan benar-benar lupa kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya!

"S-sehun... kau.."

"sst. Bicaranya nanti saja, sekarang make a wish dan tiup lilinnya dulu." kata Sehun sambil mendekatkan kue pada Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk senang lalu memejamkan matanya untuk membuat permohonan. Beberapa detik kemudian, Luhan kembali membuka matanya lalu meniup lilin dikuenya dan bertepuk tangan senang.

"Wohooo!" teriak Sehun senang, lalu meletakan kuenya di meja. "Selamat ulang tahun, Luhan." gumamnya sambil menatap Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan lalu memeluk Sehun erat-erat. "Terima kasih, Sehun."

Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan sambil ikut tersenyum, "Tidak perlu berterima kasih."

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Sehun, "Bagaimana kau tau hari ini ulang tahunku?"

Sehun mengambil kalender kecil yang ia simpan di sakunya lalu menunjukannya pada Luhan. "Aku melihat ini pagi tadi."

"Ooh, pantas saja kau terlihat gugup saat aku datang, hm?" goda Luhan sambil mencubit Sehun. Sehun tertawa, "Ya, begitulah. Aku langsung merencanakan ini semua saat aku tau hari ini ulang tahunmu."

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan. Hiasan pita dan balon memenuhi tiap sudut ruangan. Bibir Luhan tidak henti-hentinya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman, ia benar-benar merasa bahagia mendapatkan surprise ini dari Sehun.

"Maaf aku hanya bisa melakukan ini." gumam Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun lalu menggeleng, "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku. Terima kasih, Sehun."

Sehun menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum, "Aku senang kau menyukainya." Kata Sehun. "Sekarang, mau coba kuenya?"

Luhan mengangguk semangat lalu mereka berdua duduk di meja makan untuk menikmati kue ulang tahun Luhan.

"Bagaimana? enak?" tanya Sehun sambil memotong kue untuk dirinya. Luhan yang sudah terlebih dahulu mencicipi kue itu mengangguk, "enak. Rasa coklat, kesukaanku!"

Sehun tersenyum lalu ikut memakan kuenya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya." Lalu Sehun mengambil ponsel Luhan yang ia simpan di sakunya dan memberikannya pada Luhan, "Ini, ponselmu. Maaf aku menyembunyikannya." kata Sehun sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ish, kau ini." gerutu Luhan sambil menyambar ponselnya.

"Tadi ibumu mengirim pesan, tapi aku tidak bisa membacanya."

"eh? Kenapa?" Luhan segera mengecek pesan dari ibunya lalu ia tertawa ketika melihat isi pesan dari ibunya. Pantas saja Sehun tidak mengerti, ternyata ibunya mengirim pesan dengan bahasa china.

"Hanya ucapan selamat ulang tahun." gumam Luhan. Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan. Sehun menoleh, "Ya?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dalam-dalam lalu tersenyum, "Terima kasih banyak. Ini adalah ulang tahun terbaik sepanjang hidupku." gumam Luhan.

Sehun ikut menatap Luhan dan tersenyum, "Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Luhan." kata Sehun lembut. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain, dan jantung mereka mulai berdetak tidak normal. Ada perasaan aneh yang menghantui mereka berdua saat ini.

Sehun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan. Luhan yang menyadari hal itu, tanpa sadar tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Ia hanya terdiam, membiarkan Sehun terus mendekatkan wajahnya hingga Sehun meraih dagu Luhan dan ...

_cup._

Bibir Sehun dengan sempurna menempel pada bibir mungil Luhan. Sehun menekankan bibirnya dengan lembut pada bibir Luhan. Luhan tersenyum kecil dalam ciuman itu lalu membalas ciuman Sehun. Hatinya benar-benar yakin sekarang, ia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada Sehun.

Ciuman singkat itu hanya berlangsung selama dua menit. Sehun menarik dirinya sebelum ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencium Luhan lebih jauh. Sehun tidak pernah menyangka bibir Luhan bisa terasa begitu nikmat. Bibir mungil itu sukses membuat jantung Sehun berdebar berkali-kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ini bukanlah ciumannya yang pertama, tapi kenapa semuanya terasa begitu indah?

Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum. Sehun berdehem lalu berdiri, "Bagaimana kalau wine?" gumamnya menawarkan. Luhan menaikan alisnya, "Kau membeli wine?"

Sehun mengangguk lalu mengambil sebotol wine dari kulkas dan meletakannya di meja. Ia mengambil dua gelas lalu menuangkan wine pada gelas tersebut. Luhan ikut berdiri lalu mengambil salah satu gelas.

"Cheers, untuk Luhan." gumam Sehun lalu men-toss-kan gelasnya dengan gelas Luhan dan meminum wine tersebut. Luhan tersenyum lalu ikut meminum winenya.  
"Ahh. Nikmat. Lagi? lagi?"

Luhan terkekeh pelan, "Mau minum sampai mati hm?"

Sehun tertawa, "Tidak, minum untuk bersenang-senang!'

"Jangan terlalu banyak, nanti kau mabuk."

Dan kata-kata Luhan benar-benar terjadi. Satu botol wine sudah habis dan kebanyakan diminum oleh Sehun. Luhan yang tidak terlalu mabuk hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Sehun yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya di meja makan dengan lemas.

_Anak ini benar-benar.. urgh._ Batin Luhan. Meskipun agak kesal dengan kelakuan Sehun, tapi Luhan tetap senang. Mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan Sehun untuknya membuat Luhan merasa special dimata Sehun. _Pesta kejutan, Kue, ciuman, apa itu semua adalah tanda cinta Sehun untukku?_ Fikir Luhan.

Luhan mendekati Sehun lalu ikut menyandarkan kepalanya di meja makan. Luhan tersenyum memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang tertidur. Walau tertidur dalam keadaan mabuk, Sehun tetap terlihat menggemaskan. Luhan mendekatkan kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Sehun. Luhan masih merasa ragu untuk mengaitkannya. Tapi perlahan ia menggerakan kelingkingnya untuk megaitkannya pada jari kelingking Sehun, tapi tiba-tiba Luhan segera mengurungkan niatnya dan menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan Sehun. Tanpa ia duga, Sehun tiba-tiba meraih telapak tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat.

Luhan membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan reaksi Sehun. Pipinya mulai memerah, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya saat ini.

"Krystal..."

Seketika senyum dibibir Luhan menghilang ketika ia mendengar Sehun menyebutkan nama itu. Krsytal?

"Jangan pergi lagi..."

Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya sekarang. Sehun tertidur dan mengigau soal Krystal. Jadi Sehun masih mencintai Krystal? Tiba-tiba saja Luhan merasa lemas. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh. Ia mengira Sehun sudah mulai memiliki rasa padanya. karena apa yang telah Sehun lakukan untuknya selama ini, membuat Luhan merasa ia special bagi Sehun.

Tapi ternyata? Sehun masih memikirkan Krystal. Didalam hati dan fikiran Sehun hanya ada Krystal seorang.

Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, "Aku bukan Krystal, Sehun.." bisik Luhan pelan.

Dalam keadaan tidak sadar pun, yang ada difikiran Sehun hanyalah Krystal. _Lalu apa arti semua ini? Apa arti dari pesta kejutan ini? Apa arti dari ciuman tadi? Apa arti semua itu kalau Sehun masih mencintai Krystal?_ Luhan bertanya-tanya sendiri di dalam hatinya.

Yang jelas, saat ini, Hati Luhan sangat amat sakit. Seharusnya Luhan sadar, sejak awal Sehun hanya menganggap Luhan sebagai Hyungnya sendiri. Sejak awal Sehun memang tidak pernah jatuh cinta dengan Luhan. Sejak awal Sehun tidak gay. Luhan harusnya bisa menyadari itu semua. Luhan tidak boleh berharap terlalu banyak pada Sehun.

Air mata diujung mata Luhan mulai mengalir, Semua ini benar-benar membuat Luhan sesak. Ia tidak kuat. Sehun memang tidak pernah berkata bahwa ia mencintai Luhan. Itu karena dia masih mencintai Krystal! Luhan yakin akan hal itu. Luhan merasa bodoh, kenapa ia baru menyadari itu semua sekarang? _Kau bodoh Luhan. Kau bodoh! _

Luhan berdiri dari bangkunya lalu menatap Sehun sejenak, "K-kau... kau jahat Sehun.. Aku membencimu!" teriak Luhan lalu berlari ke kamarnya dan mulai menangis sendiri disana.

* * *

Sehun tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Luhan, tapi sejak hari ulang tahunnya itu, Luhan jadi berubah pada Sehun. Luhan lebih dingin, jarang menyapa dan mengobrol dengan Sehun. Setiap pulang kerja dan Sehun menyapanya, Luhan akan segera menghindar dan masuk ke kamarnya dengan alasan lelah.

Sehun sudah mencoba untuk membeli makanan kesukaan Luhan untuk mencoba menarik perhatiannya, tapi Luhan malah tidak mau makan dan berkata bahwa ia sudah kenyang. Dan seperti biasa, ia masuk ke kamarnya dan tidak keluar hingga esok hari.

Sehun benar-benar bingung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Luhan? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba berubah seperti itu padaku?

"Aku pulang." kata Luhan saat memasuki apartement. Seperti biasa, Sehun segera menghampiri Luhan. "Hey, Luhan. Mau makan—"

"Maaf Sehun, aku sudah makan." sela Luhan langsung. Sehun terdiam, lagi-lagi Luhan menolak makan malam bersamanya. Sehun benar-benar bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Luhan.

"Aku lelah, aku mau—" omongan Luhan terhenti ketika Sehun tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. "H-hey! Sehun lepaskan!— aw!" Luhan meringis pelan ketika Sehun mendorongnya paksa untuk duduk di sofa.

"Berhenti menghindariku!" teriak Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan kening berkerut, "Apa maksudmu huh? Siapa yang menghindarimu?"

"Tentu saja kau! Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menjauh saat aku mencoba mendekatimu. Kau kenapa?"

Luhan hanya terdiam. Ia membuang muka, tidak mau menatap ke arah Sehun. Ini semua karena kau, Sehun. Aku begini karena kau. batin Luhan.

"Luhan! Jawab aku!"

"Aku tidak menghindar darimu!" bantah Luhan.

"Kau jelas-jelas menghindar dariku! Kau selalu cepat-cepat masuk kamar saat pulang kerja dan jarang keluar dari kamarmu! Kenapa? Apa salahku?!"

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa! Dan aku tidak menghindarimu! Aku memang lelah akhir-akhir ini, Oh Sehun!Aku hanya ingin istirahat!" gumam Luhan, kali ini dengan nada lebih tegas.

Sehun terdiam. Ia tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Luhan. Tapi ia juga butuh penjelasan. Luhan berdiri hendak melangkah pergi ke kamarnya tapi Sehun cepat-cepat menahannya dengan menarik tangan Luhan dan memeluk Luhan erat-erat.

Luhan sangat terkejut ketika Sehun memeluknya, ia memberontak, mencoba pergi dari pelukan Sehun. Tapi Sehun memeluknya dengan sangat amat erat. _Hentikan ini Sehun. Hentikan ini. Aku sedang berusaha melupakanmu. Kumohon jangan seperti ini.._ gumam Luhan dalam hatinya.

"Maafkan aku Luhan. Aku mengerti kau hanya kelelahan.. Maafkan aku." Bisik Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng, air matanya perlahan kembali mengalir. _Jangan seperti ini Sehun, Kumohon.. Aku tidak ingin berharap terlalu banyak dengamu.. Aku tidak ingin jatuh terlalu dalam..  
_

* * *

Luhan sedang mengelap beberapa gelas ketika Xiumin dating. Seketika seulas senyum terbentuk dibibir Xiumin ketika melihat Luhan disana. Tanpa fikir panjang, ia segera menghampiri Luhan.

"Hey!" Luhan menoleh lalu tersenyum tipis pada Xiumin. "Hey Xiu."

Melihat respon yang singkat dari Luhan membuat Xiumin heran. Akhir-akhir ini Luhan memang terlihat tidak bersemangat. "Kau kenapa?"

"hm? Aku? Aku baik-baik saja.."

"Aku tau kau berbohong."

Luhan terkekeh pelan, Ia memang tidak pernah bisa bohong dari Xiumin. Seolah-olah xiumin memiliki kemampuan khusus yang bisa menebak fikiran Luhan.

"Jadi, mau ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Xiumin. Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan. Walaupun sebenarnya malas membicarakan hal ini, Tapi rasanya tidak ada salahnya juga berbagi cerita dengan sahabatnya itu. Siapa tau mungkin beban fikiran Luhan bisa sedikit teratasi.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Sehun."

Mendengar kalimat singkat dari Luhan langsung sukses membuat Xiumin naik darah. _Oh, jadii ini semua karena Oh Sehun sialan itu?_

"Kau bertengkar dengannya? Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sesuatu terjadi.. Entahlah, aku bingung bagaimana harus menceritakannya padamu."

"Sudah kubilang sejak awal, Sehun itu bukan orang baik-baik!"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Hey, aku tidak bilang dia melakukan hal buruk padaku, kan?" gumam Luhan sedikit kesal.

"Ya. Tapi menurutku lebih baik kau menjauh darinya. Dia bukan orang baik."

"Jangan asal bicara."

Xiumin mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Ia tidak tahan dengan Luhan yang terus-terusan membela Sehun. "Luhan! Apa kau tidak menyadarinya huh?"

"Menyadari apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu Luhan! Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu! Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadari hal itu?"

Luhan terpaku ditempatnya. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas yang ia genggam. Xiumin menyukaiku? Pernyataan gila macam apa ini?!

"K-kau bicara apa barusan?"

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan! Aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat-dekat dengan Sehun! Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku!"

Luhan terdiam. Tidak berkomentar. Tidak tau harus apa dan bagaimana. Kenapa hidupnya tiba-tiba terasa sulit sekali? Kenapa masalah selalu datang silih berganti? Luhan tidak sanggup menahan beban fikirannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa lemas dan semuanya berubah gelap.

* * *

_**HAAAIIII AKU BALIIIK. YAALLAH INI LATE UPDATE BANGEETTT. MAAF MAAF MAAF. INSYAALLAH BESOK-BESOK GAK LATE UPDATE **_

_**KEEP LOVING THIS FF YAA MWAH MWAH SARANGHEE**_

_**P.S HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY SEHUUUUNNNN :3**_


	6. NOT STORY UPDATE

My lovely readers,

Aku mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena FF ini udah lama ga aku update, ada beberapa masalah yang bikin aku gabisa ngepost lanjutan ff ini.

Ujian. Aku sibuk ujian dan ga megang hp&laptop beberapa lama.

Setelah ujian, HP aku rusak dan harus di install ulang sampe FF aku yang ada di HP semuanya ke hapus.

Sekarang aku lagi ada masalah yang gabisa aku certain, yang jelas bikin aku mental breakdown.

Rumour Kris leave EXO, Aku ngedown banget ngedenger hal ini. Aku ga bisa berenti nangis akhir-akhir ini. Aku yakin kalian, EXO fans, juga ngerasain hal yang sama kaya aku.

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Doain aku bisa update FF ini secepatnya ya

Dan EXO fans, let's pray all the best for EXO. EXO saranghaja! #WeAreOne


	7. Why?

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa lalu menghela nafas berat. Otaknya masih belum bisa berhenti memikirkan sifat Luhan yang tiba-tiba berubah itu. Ia terus mengulang-ngulang pertanyaan yang sama didalam otaknya_. "Kenapa? kenapa? kenapa? dan kenapa?"_ tapi Sehun sendiri tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu.

Pintu apartement tiba-tiba terbuka. Tentu saja Sehun segera bangun dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Matanya membulat lebar ketika melihat siapa yang masuk. Xiumin dan Luhan. Atau lebih tepatnya, Xiumin yang sedang membopong Luhan. Luhan terlihat sangat lemas dan wajahnya pucat. Melihat hal itu, Sehun segera berlari menghampiri mereka.

"L-luhan?! Kau kenapa?" nada suara Sehun terdengar khawatir dan tangannya terulur hendak membantu Luhan, tapi tiba-tiba tangannya ditepis oleh Xiumin. "Jangan sentuh. Dia butuh istirahat. Minggir." gumam Xiumin dingin lalu segera berjalan menuju kamar Luhan.

Sehun hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya. Memperhatikan Xiumin dan Luhan yang perlahan menjauh hingga akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu kamar Luhan. Satu lagi pertanyaan yang menghantui otak Sehun_. "Apa Luhan begitu karena ku?"_

Selang lima menit kemudian, Xiumin keluar dari kamar Luhan. Ia menutup pintu perlahan dan matanya menatap Sehun tajam. "Sehun." panggilnya dengan nada datar.

Sehun yang sedang melamun segera tersadar ketika mendengar Xiumin memanggilnya. "Oh, Xiumin. Bagaimana keadaan Luhan? Kenapa dia?" tanya Sehun penuh rasa khawatir. Xiumin berjalan mendekati Sehun perlahan, "Jangan berbicara sok polos seperti itu."

"huh? Apa maksudmu?"

Xiumin berhenti tepat satu langkah di depan Sehun, matanya menatap mata Sehun dengan tajam. beberapa detik kemudian.. BUKK!

Sebuah tinjuan melayang ke pipi Sehun, membuat Sehun jatuh tersungkur kelantai, meringis kesakitan. Xiumin berjalan mendekati Sehun yang terbaring di lantai lalu berlutut di sebelahnya. "Oh Sehun. Lebih baik kau pergi jauh-jauh dari Luhan. Kau mau tau penyebab dia seperti itu?" Xiumin berhenti sebentar lalu meraih kerah Sehun. "Itu semua karena kau! Kau lah yang membuatnya menderita! Jadi lebih baik kau pergi jauh-jauh!" bentak Xiumin lalu mendorong Sehun.

Sehun hanya pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Xiumin padanya. Ia terlalu lemah untuk melawan, atau bahkan menghindar dari Xiumin. Yang ada difikirannya sekarang adalah Luhan. _Apa maksudnya Luhan menderita karenaku? Apa yang aku lakukan?_ Sehun tidak mengerti, benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Saat Xiumin hendak berjalan keluar dari apartement Luhan, Sehun membuka suara. "Kenapa?" tanya Sehun lirih. Xiumin yang tangannya sudah terulur ke gagang pintu segera terhenti lalu menoleh ke arah Sehun, "Apanya?"

"Kenapa aku membuat Luhan menderita?" lanjut Sehun.

Xiumin mendengus pelan. "Bahkan kehadiranmu dihidupnya sudah membuatnya menderita. Jadi lebih baik kau pergi dan jangan pernah kembali." jawab Xiumin tajam lalu melangkah keluar dari apartement Luhan.

Sehun menghela nafas berat dan membiarkan dirinya terkulai lemas di lantai. Pergi meninggalkan Luhan? Ia tidak mau melakukan hal itu. Sehun tidak pernah mempunyai fikiran seperti itu. Karena Luhan telah menjadi bagian dari dirinya sekarang, dan sulit untuk menjauh dari Luhan. Tapi jika kehadirannya hanya membuat Luhan menderita, apa Sehun harus pergi? Demi kebaikan Luhan?

* * *

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Sinar matahari pagi menembus kelopak matanya, membuatnya segera tersadar bahwa hari baru telah dimulai. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya dengan matanya. Saat sudah sadar sepenuhnya, Luhan merubah posisi menjadi duduk dan bersandar di kasurnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, kamarnya sangat sunyi dan rapih.

_kling kling._

Bunyi pesan masuk dari ponsel Luhan memecahkan keheningan di kamarnya. Ia meraih ponsel yang ia letakan di sebelahnya lalu membuka pesan tersebut yang ternyata dari Xiumin.

_Lulu sudah bangun? jangan lupa sarapan dan istirahatlah yang banyak. Hari ini sepertinya aku sibuk, tapi aku akan mengunjungimu jika aku ada waktu. :)_

Luhan menghela nafas membaca pesan tersebut, tidak tau harus menjawab apa, akhirnya ia hanya mengabaikan pesan itu dan pergi mandi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Luhan keluar dari kamarnya mengenakan kaos putih dan celana pendek. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju dapur sambil melihat ke sekeliling, mencari keberadaan Sehun. Tapi anak itu tidak terlihat dimanapun. Kemana dia?

Luhan mengambil sebuah gelas kecil dan menuangkan air putih kedalamnya. Suasana apartementnya yang sepi membuat suara percikan air yang dituangnya terdengar jelas. Luhan meminum air putihnya sambil menatap ke arah pintu bercat putih yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Kamar Sehun. Apa Sehun sudah bangun? Kemana dia? Entah kenapa, Luhan masih saja memikirkan Sehun. Meskipun hal itu membuatnya sakit, tapi ia tetap melakukan hal itu. Apa mungkin Sehun sudah menetap difikirannya? entahlah. Tapi yang jelas Luhan harus segera menghilangkan hal itu.

Ketika Luhan berbalik dan tangannya terulur ke pintu kulkas, matanya menangkap sebuah note yang di tempelkan di pintu kulkas dengan magnet. Sebuah Note dari Sehun.

_Luhan. Aku ada urusan sebentar, tapi aku akan segera kembali. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan, ada di tundung saji. Makanlah yang banyak, kau terlihat kurang sehat kemarin._

–_Sehun._

Luhan menoleh ke arah tundung saji yang dimaksud Sehun lalu membukanya. Sepiring roti panggang dan segelas susu putih terletak disana. Luhan senang, tapi sekaligus bingung. Ia senang karena Sehun perhatian padanya, tapi ia juga bingung apa tujuan Sehun sebenarnya. Apa Sehun menyukai Luhan? Kalau iya, lalu kenapa ia masih memikirkan Krystal? Luhan benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana menyikapi Sehun.

Ia memakan rotinya sambil berfikir keras. Sehun dan Krystal sudah berpacaran selama bertahun-tahun, pasti sulit bagi Sehun untuk melupakan Krystal dan semua kenangan-kenangannya. Sementara Luhan dan Sehun baru saling mengenal beberapa bulan terakhir, tidak mungkin Sehun bisa jatuh cinta dengan Luhan begitu cepat. Lagipula Sehun pernah bilang bahwa ia tidak Gay. Jadi tidak mungkin kan ia bisa jatuh cinta pada Luhan yang seorang namja. Luhan meletakan rotinya dipiring lalu tersenyum masam.

Benar juga. Kenapa semua ini tidak pernah terfikirkan oleh Luhan? Sekarang Luhan yakin bahwa dirinya benar-benar bodoh. Ia menaruh harapan terlalu tinggi pada Sehun. Hingga sekarang saat harapan-harapan itu berubah menjadi suatu hal yang ternyata tidak akan pernah terjadi, Luhan jatuh ke tanah dengan keras. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk mencari kebaikan demi dirinya dan Sehun masing-masing. Jika mereka tidak bisa bersama, setidaknya masing-masing dari mereka harus bersama orang yang membuat mereka bahagia.

Dan Luhan tau, siapa orang yang bisa membuat Sehun bahagia.

* * *

"Kau bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak melawan, huh?!"

Sehun mendecakan lidahnya mendengar tanggapan Hyungnya soal kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin, saat Xiumin menghajarnya. Kris yang memang sejak dulu selalu mengajari Sehun untuk menjadi namja yang tangguh, tentu saja marah mendengar cerita Sehun. Menurutnya adiknya itu sangat payah.

"Apa karena kau jadi Gay sekarang, kau jadi lembek begitu?" cibir Kris. "Ya! Jangan asal bicara." gumam Sehun membela diri.

Kris hanya mendengus lalu meminum kopinya. Sehun dan Kris sedang berada di sebuah cafe yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari apartement Luhan. Sehun terlalu pusing dengan apa yang di alaminya sekarang ini, jadi mungkin mengobrol sedikit dengan hyungnya itu bisa membuatnya sedikit lega karena setidaknya ia tidak menyimpan semuanya sendirian.

"Jadi, Luhan masih terus bersikap aneh padamu?" tanya Kris.

Sehun melirik Hyungnya sebentar lalu menghela nafas pelan dan mengangguk, "Begitulah."

"Sudah tanya langsung padanya?"

"Sudah. Dia selalu bilang kalau dia tidak apa-apa." Sehun berhenti sebentar lalu mendecakan lidahnya kesal. "Ah damn. Apa sulitnya jujur, sih?! Kenapa dia tidak bicara saja padaku apa yang membuatnya seperti itu daripada membuatku penasaran dan frustasi seperti ini?!"

Kris menaikan alisnya menatap adiknya yang mengomel sendiri seperti itu. "Cobalah paksa dia."

"Sudah."

"Lalu?"

"Dia... menangis." gumam Sehun pelan.

Kris jadi ikut bingung dengan apa yang menimpa adiknya itu. Karena hubungannya sendiri tidak pernah serumit ini, jadi Kris tidak tau harus bagaimana memberi nasihat pada adiknya itu. Kris menyesap kopinya pelan sambil berfikir, tiba-tiba otaknya teringat saat pertemuannya dengan Luhan. Kalau tidak salah saat itu mereka membicarakan soal batalnya pernikahan Krystal.

"Ah."

Sehun menatap hyungnya yang tiba-tiba seperti orang di toel setan itu. "Kenapa?"

Kris mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun, masih sibuk dengan fikirannya. Atau jangan-jangan, Luhan mengira Sehun akan kembali dengan Krystal sehingga dia menjauh dari Sehun? Kris mulai berekspektasi sendirian.

"HYUNG!"

"Y-ya? ya? apa?"

"Kau ini kenapa sih. Daritadi diam saja. Apa yang kau fikirkan, huh?"

"Sehun. Sejak kapan ia jadi seperti itu?"

"Luhan?"

"Ya."

"Sejak hari ulang tahunnya."

Kris bergidik ngeri. Ekspektasinya semakin terasa nyata. Mungkinkah perkiraannya benar? Apa Luhan benar-benar menjauh dari Sehun karena ia takut Sehun akan kembali dengan Krystal?

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, bingung dengan tingkah aneh hyungnya itu. "Ah kau ini. Aku itu bertemu denganmu agar aku bisa sedikit lega dan meminta pendapat. Tapi kau malah diam seperti itu." keluh Sehun.

"e-eh? Maaf, Hun." gumam Kris singkat lalu mulai berfikir lagi.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Yasudahlah. Aku kembali saja." Sehun berdiri lalu membungkuk pada hyungnya. "Eh tunggu! kau mau kemana? Hey Oh Sehun!"

Sehun berjalan keluar tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Hyungnya itu.

* * *

Lima belas menit kemudian, Sehun sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartement Luhan. Ia lupa membawa kunci cadangan sehingga ia harus memencet bel, menunggu Luhan membukakan pintu. Semoga saja Luhan sudah bangun dan tidak kemana-mana.

Pintu terbuka saat Sehun menekan bel untuk kedua kalinya. Sehun hampir mati karena terkejut ketika melihat orang yang membukakan pintunya bukan Luhan. Melainkan seorang yeoja yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

"K-krystal?" gumam Sehun tergagap. Yeoja yang berdiri di depan pintu itu tersenyum lebar ke arah Sehun. "Annyeong, oppa." sapanya lalu memeluk Sehun dengan erat. "Aku merindukanmu oppaa."

Sehun hanya terdiam. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang sedang dialaminya saat ini. Kenapa Krystal bisa berada di dalam apartement Luhan? Apa ini mimpi?

Tiba-tiba Luhan muncul, agak jauh di belakang Krystal. Matanya agak berkaca-kaca, menatap Sehun yang tertegun di depan pintu dengan Krystal memeluknya. Luhan tersenyum tipis ke arah Sehun. Sementara Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah berkata "Apa-apaan ini?"

Krystal melepaskan pelukannnya lalu menatap Sehun, "Sehun, oppa!"

Pandangan Sehun segera teralih kepada Krystal yang ada di hadapannya. "K-krystal.. kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Oppa.. Kita harus bicara, ada banyak hal penting yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."

"T-tapi.."

"Sehun, pergilah." sahut Luhan yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di dekatnya. Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan, "Luhan.."

"Kurasa ini saatnya kalian memperbaiki hubungan kalian." lanjut Luhan sambil tersenyum ke arah Sehun. Entah kenapa, Senyuman Luhan yang biasanya bisa membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum justru kini terasa menyakitkan di hati Sehun.

"Luhan oppa. Terima kasih banyak." gumam Krystal, membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi dihadapannya sekarang. "Apa-apaan ini.. Krystal, Luhan.. Kalian–"

"Kita bisa bicarakan ini semua nanti Sehun. Sekarang, ikutlah denganku." Kata Krystal sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sehun. "T-tapi.."

"Sehun, pergilah.." gumam Luhan lagi, kali ini suaranya agak gemetar. Seperti menahan tangis.

"L-luhan..."

Sehun hendak meraih tangan Luhan ketika tiba-tiba Krystal menariknya menjauh. "Ayo, oppa." Sehun berjalan secara terpaksa karena tangannya ditarik oleh Krystal. Beberapa kali ia menoleh ke belakang ke arah Luhan, hingga akhirnya ia melihat Luhan masuk ke dalam apartementnya.

Luhan menutup pintu apartementnya dengan punggungnya. Ia bersandar di pintu dengan air mata yang deras mengalir dari matanya. Luhan kira ia sudah kuat untuk melihat Sehun dengan orang lain, tapi ternyata tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Terutama saat ia melihat Krystal memeluk Sehun, tidak ada perlawanan dari Sehun. Meskipun Sehun terlihat diam tanpa membalas pelukan Krystal, tapi tetap saja hal itu membuat Luhan sakit.

_Kenapa aku seperti ini? tidak, aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Bukankah aku sendiri yang menginginkan ini semua terjadi? Lalu kenapa sekarang aku menangis?_ Luhan menghapus air mata dipipinya, tapi tidak berhasil. Air mata itu terus-terusan mengalir dan tubuhnya justru terasa lemas. Perlahan Luhan terperosot kebawah sehingga ia duduk dengan posisi lutut didepannya. Ia memeluk lututnya lalu membenamkan wajahnya disana. Ia terisak. Sangat terisak.

Seharusnya Luhan tidak seperti ini. Ini saatnya ia untuk mengiklaskan Sehun. Ini saatnya ia mulai mencintai orang lain yang sudah jelas mencintainya.

Luhan tidak pernah merasa sesakit ini sebelumnya. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan jatuh cinta, tapi kenapa semuanya seperti ini? Seperti ini kah rasanya jatuh cinta? Manis di awal dan pahit di akhir. Sakit dan menyiksa. Jatuh cinta, ya, jatuh. Luhan benar-benar jatuh.. dan hancur.

* * *

"Jadi, pernikahanmu dibatalkan?"

Krystal mengangguk pelan. "Ya, begitulah."

"Lalu? Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Luhan?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja di bar, beberapa waktu yang lalu. Singkat cerita, aku memberikan kartu namaku padanya."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, ia mulai berfikir. Apa Luhan berubah karena ini? Ia menjauh dariku saat ia tahu pernikahan Krystal dibatalkan? Sehun berdehem. "Kapan tepatnya kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Tanggal, 17 April. Hari itu perusahaanku mengadakan party anniversary di bar tempat Luhan bekerja."

Sehun menggeleng pelan. Berarti bukan. Luhan masih baik-baik saja saat itu.

"Oh Sehun," Sehun menoleh kea rah Krystal yang memanggilnya. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau terus-terusan bicara soal Luhan? Bukankah ada hal lain yang harus kita bicarakan sekarang?"

"Hal lain? Apa?"

"Soal hubungan kita, Sehun."

Sehun mendengus pelan. "Hubungan, huh? Hubungan yang mana?"

Krystal membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. "Hubungan kita, Sehun."

"Kukira kita sudah resmi putus sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu?"

Krystal menunduk merasa bersalah, "Ya, aku tau.. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf." Gumam Sehun. Krystal mendongak menatap Sehun. "Karena aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

Krystal menelan ludah. Kata-kata Sehun benar-benar sukses menusuk jantungnya. Terlalu tajam. Sehun tidak pernah berkata seperti itu padanya sebelumnya. "S-sehun…."

"Kau tau, aku senang pernikahanmu dibatalkan." Sehun berhenti sebentar untuk menyesap minumannya lalu melanjutkan, "Bukan karena aku ingin kembali padamu. Tapi karena akhirnya karma menyerangmu."

Krystal membeku. Satu lagi kalimat dari Sehun, sukses membuatnya bungkam.

"Sehun, aku tidak bertemu denganmu untuk mendengar semua kalimat itu!"

"Oh, aku bahkan tidak ingin bertemu denganmu, Krystal."

"Oh sehun!"

"Krystal, dengar. Semuanya sudah berubah. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Kau harus bisa mencari penggantiku."

"Apa? Apa kau bilang? Secepat itukah kau berubah? Setelah bertahun-tahun bersamaku, kau bisa melupakan semuanya secepat itu?! Kau jahat sehun!" nada bicara Krystal mulai meninggi, membuat Sehun kesal.

"Kau bilang aku jahat? Setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku, kau bilang aku jahat?! Kau yang meninggalkanku begitu saja untuk menikah dengan orang yang baru kau temui beberapa minggu! Kau lebih memilihnya dibanding aku yang sudah bersamamu bertahun-tahun! Sekarang siapa yang lebih jahat, huh?! Siapa?!" Sehun berdiri dari bangkunya lalu menatap Krystal tajam, "Mulai sekarang, jangan cari-cari aku lagi. Jangan hubungi aku lagi apalagi bertemu denganku. Selamat tinggal, Krystal."

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Krystal yang berkali-kali memanggil namanya itu.

* * *

Luhan membasuh wajahnya di wastafel kamar mandinya lalu menatap wajahnya di cermin. Hidungnya merah dan matanya agak sembap, tapi semoga saja tidak ada satupun orang yang menyadari bahwa ia habis menangis.

Bel apartementnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Dengan langkah yang gontai, Luhan berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Belum sempat Luhan melihat dengan jelas orang yang berdiri disana, Orang itu sudah memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat, membuat Luhan terkejut.

"Hey hey!" Luhan akhirnya menyadari bahwa orang yang memeluknya ternyata adalah Sehun. "Sehun…?"

"Luhan. Aku mencintaimu."

Mata Luhan melebar mendengar kalimat singkat dari Sehun. Apa maksudnya ini? Luhan segera mendorong Sehun sehingga Sehun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jangan asal bicara Sehun!" bentak Luhan lalu berjalan cepat ke ruang tengah. Tentu saja Sehun segera mengejar Luhan dan menarik tangan Luhan. "Luhan, dengar. Aku serius! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu!"

Luhan berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun yang menggengam erat tangannya tapi tenaga Sehun yang lebih kuat membuat usaha Luhan sia-sia. "Lepaskan, Sehun. Hentikan!"

"Luhan, aku serius. Kumohon, jangan menjauh dariku lagi. Kumohon.. aku, aku, aku tidak bisa tanpamu!"

Luhan terpaku mendengar kata-kata Sehun. Apa maksud semua ini? Bukankah Sehun masih mencintai Krystal? Kenapa Sehun seperti ini? Apa ini mimpi?

Sehun menatap mata Luhan dalam-dalam, "Luhan, Kau lah orang yang tepat untukku. Sejak awal, aku sudah jatuh cinta denganmu. Senyummu, caramu berbicara, tawamu, semuanya Luhan. I love everything about you!"

Luhan menggeleng, _tidak_. _Seharusnya ini tidak seperti ini. Kenapa semuanya seperti ini? Kenapa Sehun jatuh cinta padaku?_ "Tapi, Sehun.."

"Apa kau tau betapa aku tersiksa ketika kau menjauh dariku akhir-akhir ini? Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dank au menjauh dariku. Kenapa, Luhan? Kenapa?!"

"Karena kau masih mencintai Krystal!" teriak Luhan sambil menarik tangannya secara paksa dari genggaman tangan Sehun. "Malam itu, di hari ulang tahunku. Saat kau mabuk, kau menyebut-nyebut nama Krystal! Apa kau tau betapa sakitnya aku, huh?!"

Sehun terdiam. Mengigau nama Krystal? Sehun tidak sadar, benar-benar tidak sadar. Jadi karena itu Luhan menjauhinya selama ini?

"Tapi, Luhan.. Demi tuhan, aku benar-benar tidak sadar." Jelas Sehun, berusaha meyakinkan Luhan. Tapi Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau masih mencintainya, Sehun. Akui saja!"

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan! Sungguh! Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau percaya! Kalau aku masih mencintai Krystal, Aku pasti masih bersamanya sekarang. Tapi kau lihat sendiri kan? Aku ada disini. Didepanmu." Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dengan lembut lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Aku mencintaimu, Luhan.."

Air mata Luhan kembali mengalir. Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? Luhan tidak tau, entah ia harus senang atau sedih. Sehun akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan. Tapi… kenapa baru sekarang?

"Aku tidak bisa, Sehun.."

Pancaran kekecewaan seketika terlihat jelas di mata Sehun ketika mendengar sebuah kalimat singkat dari Luhan.

"Tapi… kenapa?"

"Karena seharusnya kau tidak jatuh cinta denganku! Seharusnya kau kembali dengan Krystal!"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Luhan!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu, Sehun!"

"Kenapa?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia hanya menunduk sambil terisak. Ia tidak kuat untuk mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya kepada Sehun.

"Luhan, kumohon, jawab aku.." nada suara Sehun mulai bergetar, menahan tangisnya. Luhan hanya menggeleng, "Maafkan aku Sehun."

"Luhan, kumohon…."

Kling kling.

Layar ponsel Luhan yang di letakan di meja dekat Sehun menyala menampilkan sebuah pesan masuk. Mata Sehun melebar ketika membaca nama pengirim pesan tersebut. Xiumin. Tidak, bukan nama itu yang membuat Sehun terkejut, tapi di samping nama tersebut terdapat emoticon love berwarna merah.

Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan yang juga memperhatikan ponselnya sendiri itu degan tatapan terkejut.

"Luhan?"

Luhan hanya terdiam, masih menunduk, tidak berani menatap kea rah Sehun yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Luhan, jelaskan padaku apa maksud dari itu. Kau, dan xiumin?"

Luhan masih menunduk dan terisak, "Maafkan aku Sehun. Maafkan aku.."

Sebulir air mata akhirnya jatuh dari sudut mata Oh Sehun. Kini semuanya sudah jelas. Sekarang Sehun mengerti alasan Luhan yang tidak bisa menerima cintanya. Karena Luhan sudah bersama Xiumin, jadi tidak mungkin ia menerima cinta Sehun.

"Aku tidak tau ternyata kau bisa berpacaran dengan sahabatmu." Gumam Sehun dengan genggaman tangannya yang perlahan melemah.

"Maafkan aku Sehun.. Sungguh, maaf.."

Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tersenyum "Selamat ya.. semoga kau bahagia dengannya, kau tau, dia orang yang tepat untukmu."

"Tidak, Sehun, jangan bicara seperti itu.." Isakan tangis Luhan semakin menjadi-jadi saat Sehun mengelus kepalanya sambil berkata lembut. "Walau aku tidak bisa bersamamu, setidaknya aku tau, kau bersama orang yang tepat."

"Sehun.."

"Sampai jumpa, Luhan." Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan singkat lalu berjalan keluar dari apartement.

Luhan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, saat ia mendengar pintu apartmentnya ditutup. Itu berarti Sehun sudah pergi dari apartementnya. Luhan jatuh berlutut lemas di lantainya, "Sehun…. Maafkan aku.. jangan pergi, maafkan aku."

Suara isakan tangis Luhan memenuhi setiap sudut apartement Luhan yang hampa dan sunyi.

* * *

Kini Sehun berdiri di sebuah persimpangan yang ramai dengan pejalan kaki. Matahari sudah mulai terbenar disudut barat, sejak tadi Sehun hanya berjalan tanpa arah di tengah keramaian kota incheon. Entah kemana dan harus apa, hal ini terjadi lagi pada Sehun.

Kadang Sehun berfikir, Apa dosa yang telah ia buat sehingga tuhan menghukumnya seperti ini? Pertama dihianati oleh seseorang yang sudah bersamanya selama bertahun-tahun. Dan sekarang, ketika Sehun kira Luhan adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuknya, ternyata Luhan juga mematahkan hatinya.

Sehun benar-benar tidak menyangka hatinya akan hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi pada Sehun? Apa Tuhan membencinya? Entahlah.

Sehun menatap mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi dijalan. Dan otak Sehun mulai berfikir, apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika ia berjalan ke tengah jalan yang penuh kendaraan berlalu lalang itu.

* * *

**_AKHIRNYA UPDAAATEEEE OEMJEH AKU BENER BENER GANYANGKA AKHIRNYA INI FF BISA TERUPDATE :'''D_**

**_Semoga updatenya gak mengecewakan yaa. Dan makasih juga buat kalian yang masih setia sama FF ini. Muuaaaahh_**


End file.
